The Wedding Date: Version 2
by jupimako
Summary: SLASH, Non-Magic AU. Harry Potter used to be an abused little boy. Now he's the top fashion designer in America. A wrench is thrown into his life when an invitation to his sister's wedding arrives from England demanding his presence along with that of a date. He hires Draco Malfoy as his Escort and romance ensues. HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding Date by gemlou137, edited and reposted by Jupimako**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Hello, I need to make something absolutely clear: The only thing I take credit for is the editing of this fic. It was originally written and posted by gemlou137 in 2006. I will admit to fleshing out the story that gemlou137 created though. If you'd like to read the original it's located at ID # 2988743. I am reposting it with the hope that you will enjoy this updated version as much as I do.

In addition to not owning this fic, I don't own any recognizable characters from the Harry Potter Universe or the movie The Wedding Date, the inspiration for this story.

Summary:

Harry Potter used to be an abused little boy. Now he is the top fashion designer in America. A wrench is thrown into his life when an invitation to his sister's wedding arrives from England demanding his presence along with that of a date. In order to save himself from having to deal with a relationship he reluctantly finds himself a hired escort and heads back to England to face his tormentors.

The main pairings for this story are: DM/HP, Cedric/FOC, MOC/FOC, Dudley/Piers.

Warnings:

Obviously, this story is SLASH. It is also set in a Non-Magic AU. If you don't enjoy reading SLASH stories or Non-Magic AU stories, please turn back now. If you do, you're most definitely in the right place. Read on my lovelies! Mentions of abuse and failed suicide attempts.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Mr. Harry James Potter and Date:_

_We cordially invite you to the_

_Wedding_

_Of Cedric Andrew Diggory_

_And_

_Rose Anne Potter_

_On the 25th of June at the_

_Dursley Estates, England_

_PS: Harry, we expect you to arrive here one week before the wedding, with your date,  
to help with __preparations and join in the festivities. You will stay here for another two days after to help see the other guests off.  
__Weddings should be attended by all of the __bride's family after all. We don't need people asking where you are.  
__If you do not show up, we will be sorely disappointed in you. __You don't want to disappoint us do you?_

_\- Petunia and Vernon Dursley_

* * *

The gilded invitation burned a hole into the coffee table placed neatly next to a very nice sofa. On that sofa lay a twenty five year old man with wonderfully bright, emerald green eyes that were currently closed to help block out the world. Harry had collapsed into its soft embrace when he'd finally worked up the nerve to open the damn thing. After it had arrived, he'd left it sitting on his counter for a full 24 hours before he'd broken the seal. He rubbed his temples as he tried to steady his breathing.

That last bit of the postscript had really shaken him. Petunia and Vernon… He never wanted to think about those two, but here they were, intruding into this new life that he'd carved for himself here in America. But seriously, Rose and Cedric were getting married? He would never have expected those two to get together.

While he and the older boy had been friends, they had also been rivals. They both ran on their school track team and to Cedric's consternation, Harry was consistently faster than he was. Except for that one time when... he shuddered. No, Harry didn't want to think about that day, that had been an exceedingly painful experience. They were still on good terms, but Harry wondered at the reception he'd receive. It had been more than seven years since they had seen each other after all.

Briefly, he considered just ignoring the invite and not going, but maybe things had changed while he'd been away. Harry sighed. Yeah right, he could just feel the not so subtle threat that that postscript held. He would have to make an appearance at least, and with that postscript… No, there was no way he could avoid this event. He would need to find a date and book a ticket soon. Flying internationally was fun under the right circumstances, but flying internationally on short notice to an event he'd rather avoid? Not to mention this, this required Date thing. Bloody Hell. But this was for his sister and his friend, so he would suck it up and find a person to take along with him for this merry week of what would surely be torture.

He gave a small smile at the thought. Torture? Ok, maybe that was an exaggeration, but this was not going to be fun. If only he actually got along with his family. His brother Tommy, his sister Rose, and the Dursley's would all be their lovely selves which would mean that he'd be ignored, belittled and humiliated in various subtle and unsubtle ways over the course of the wedding week.

Sighing in resignation, he imagined what life might have been like if his parents, James and Lily Potter hadn't died when he was a baby. Rose and Tommy would still have been his siblings, so would they have treated him any different if their parents had been around more and Petunia, Vernon and Dudley around less? He would never know.

The Potters were a very wealthy family, and luckily for Harry, James had decided to spread his wealth to his wife's family and all of his children rather than just leaving everything to Tommy. In accordance with the will, Vernon and Petunia received most of the inheritance but the three Potter children all had substantial trust funds and accounts that had come available to them when they'd turned eighteen.

In contrast to his brother and sister, Harry had decided to use his inheritance to create a new life for himself as soon as he was old enough to legally leave the Estate. He had hopped a plane to America the day after his eighteenth birthday and never looked back.

He adored the homes he had bought and the business he had started. Jameson Inc. was his baby and Harry loved every second of his work as a fashion designer. It had taken some time, but he was the most sought after clothing designer in America now. And how exactly had that happened? He was still mystified by the success he was enjoying, but the Stars of America loved his work. He was even gaining popularity in other countries! He had fashion shows scheduled next year for Tokyo in January, New York, London and Milan in February, Canada, Moscow, Istanbul, China and Tokyo again in March and Florence and Sydney in April. He was so glad he had time to prepare!

His clothes were innovative and bold and always brought out the client's best features. He was the best of the best when it came to clothes and was the envy of every fashion designer alive. Or rather, William Jameson was. No one in the fashion world knew his real name was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was an abused little boy from England. Harry Potter was… No. He wouldn't go down that path. William Jameson was exactly who he wanted to be. Harry was shy, passionate, handsome, kind and down to Earth. William Jameson was all of those things, but he was much more outgoing and he was loved by his employees, clients, the media and his fans. He was constantly on the pages of magazines from around the world because of his fantastic clothes and his looks. He had homes in LA, New York and Hawaii, and was nearly always the centre of attention at parties and fashion shows. Harry loved the way he felt as William. The alter-ego he'd created for himself allowed him the freedom to become whatever he wanted to become. He'd decided that William didn't have panic attacks, so he didn't. He'd decided that William could handle large crowds and attention, so he did. He'd decided that he was going to help as many people as he could with the success he was enjoying. And while inside, Harry occasionally loathed the publicity, he loved his job too much to quit.

He did of course have some privacy. The paparazzi didn't chase him down or follow him around, but if someone from a magazine bumped into him he'd find his face on the cover of the next magazine whether he'd posed for the camera or not. He had to laugh at some of the awkward shots that had been printed over the years.

At least there hadn't been an uproar when he'd come out as being gay. The magazines and newspapers liked to report on his relationships just as much as any celebrity and he hated it. He wasn't ashamed, just reserved and a bit scared of the dating scene. It had been almost two years since his last failed relationship and he wasn't particularly interested in starting anything new, especially for this Event.

Oh damn, he was going to have to reschedule a bunch of clients and set things up so that William could disappear into the ether for over a week. He was lucky that he'd gathered such a good support team. They would hopefully be able to keep the business running smoothly without him until he could get back. He'd have to get call forwarding set up on his phone and make sure his personal assistant Hermione could handle everything that came up. How inconvenient! At least he didn't have any shows that week. They'd survived him going on vacation before. They could do it again.

Harry ran his hands over his eyes. He had been deep in thought for almost twenty minutes and they were feeling a bit dry. Smacking his hands on his cheeks to wake himself up, he reached over for his tablet and started looking up flights. He could do this. Really he could.

* * *

-Three weeks later-

"BEEP! I am either out or unable to answer the phone at the moment. Please leave your message and your name and number so I can get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you." Harry's soft British accented tones said on the speakerphone.

"Hello Harry. I'm just calling to say I got your messages and there is nothing to worry about. This is my job and my life Harry, you're in safe hands so calm down and everything will be fine. Now, I've received the tickets and I will see you on the airplane though I am running a little late at the moment. I'll see you soon and relax Harry, there's nothing to worry about."

Harry, who was in the bathroom struggling to get control of his breathing merely groaned.

"That's easy for you to say."

He'd had a freaking panic attack. It was his first one in almost four years, and it had been a mild one so that was good. But damn the timing!

An hour before he needed to leave for the airport he'd started hyperventilating and collapsed on the bathroom floor. Luckily, he'd been able to pull himself together and drag himself into the shower after only a few minutes.

Grabbing the nearest towel he dried himself off and slipped on a pair of silk boxers along with smart grey trousers, socks and nice black shoes. Running a hand through his hair, Harry grabbed his hair dryer and dried and "styled" his hair in front of the mirror. Well, he at least tried to style his hair. Despite it being so thick and soft it absolutely refused to do anything. Harry had grown it out so that it hung around his shoulders at one point and still it remained untamable. Now though, it was short and had a just shagged look to it.

As he reached for his shirt, his well-toned muscles rippled slightly. He didn't actively work out but he absolutely loved running. He went out as often as he could and it showed. He was so glad he'd had that growth spurt when he hit nineteen. When he was younger he'd been a scrawny midget, but now his body was lean and he'd hit a respectable 5'10''. He might be a smidge skinnier than healthy, but who could blame him for skipping meals while he worked?

As the magazines so often said, he was ripped and looked amazing. Harry still didn't know how they got hold of those pictures of him coming out of the sea with that wet t-shirt clinging to him!

Harry had a little quirk that he never talked about. He always wore a long sleeved top, except on those occasions he'd gone to the beach with his friends when he'd worn a t-shirt and wrist bands or could wear a jacket. He shuddered at the thought of someone seeing his bare wrists.

Pulling on a long-sleeved, emerald green silk shirt over his slender toned arms, Harry ran a tanned hand through his hair. Despite everything, he'd still managed to get a gorgeous golden tan. He supposed it was from all that time he spent at his summer home in Hawaii. It had privacy walls around the edge of the property and was the only place he felt secure enough to go without a top. He loved laying on the grass to cloud-watch, tan and had a blast taking care of his beautiful garden. The house in Hawaii was where he indulged himself while on vacation. His holiday home was the only place Harry ever really let himself relax. In Los Angeles and New York he had his billion dollar business and all that publicity to worry about, in England he had his... family to worry about. In Hawaii there was nothing but the sky and the sea.

Smiling a bit as he finished dressing, he quickly packed the last of his toiletries in a plastic bag and double checked that the suitcases weren't too heavy. Traveling first class had its perks, but still… It would be his last few hours of peace before he was thrown to the proverbial dogs. Why was he doing this again? Oh. Right. Cedric and Rose... Well, if he was truly honest with himself it was only for Cedric, but whatever.

Shuddering a bit with nerves and bad memories, he looked outside to check to see if his car had arrived. It had, so he swung his messenger bag over his shoulder and grabbed his two suitcases.

"Hello Oliver! How's it going?"

"Fine sir. Thank you."

"That's wonderful." Harry gave the man a smile and pretended not to notice the driver snuffing out a cigarette under his shoe. "I need to get to the airport."

"Of course. Here, let me get those for you Sir."

"Thank you." The driver helped Harry put the suitcases into the boot and then held the door open. Harry gave the man a small smile and slid in. He often used this car service as he had never bothered to get licensed to drive in the States. It had branches all over the country, so he never had to worry.

* * *

At the airport Harry checked in quickly. Security hadn't been too horrible and there was a nice little café across from his gate that had served a respectable cup of coffee. He was pleased to note that everything seemed to be running smoothly, even if he had been recognized by his waitress. She had asked for his autograph and a photo.

He found his seat in the first class section of the plane and before stowing his messenger bag in the overhead compartment he slipped off his tinted glasses and put them in their case. He slipped the case back into the bag and lifted the bag into a free spot. He was so glad that he didn't need glasses anymore. They'd been the bane of his childhood and he'd gotten Lasik surgery done on them when he was old enough.

As he settled in, the flight attendant offered him a glass of champagne or water. Accepting the water, he sipped and tried to get comfortable in his seat. It was a large space, as expected from first class. He had a personal entertainment area, a very nice chair that even had a massage function and a nice work area if he decided to pull out his tablet at any time during the flight.

He decided to pick out a magazine from the seat back pocket to kill time. He looked through the options available and was pleased to note that he was not featured on any of them. They were probably out of date as he knew he'd seen himself on the cover of the most recent Entertainment Weekly. He was pretty sure he was on the covers of Life Style and Globe this month too.

TIME Magazine looked like it might be interesting and as he paged through the various articles he tried to calm his nerves. Hopefully there was a good selection of in-flight movies that he could use to take his mind off the impending… reunion. Well, he might be happy to see his Godfather Sirius if he showed up, but other than that, he'd basically fled the country to get away from everyone who'd be at this wedding.

Meh. He glanced out the window before closing the magazine, not really finding any articles that peaked his interest. He had a book of puzzles in his bag, but he didn't really feel like getting up to find it. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, frowning into his glass. He had finished all of the water without noticing. He glanced up and caught the flight attendant's eye, asking for a refill. She smiled at him and brought a full glass over to his seat.

"Are you heading to England for business or pleasure, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Uh no ma'am. I guess you could call it pleasure. It's just... my sister is getting married to one of my childhood friends and..." The flight attendant smiled gently and sympathetically took the empty cup from him.

"Well, if you need anything else my name's Luna. Just let me know. I hope you have a nice flight." Harry smiled and nodded before leaning his head back on his chair, closing his eyes and wondering just how this next week was going to go and how well he would get along with his escort.

His escort wasn't here yet! His eyes shot open before he remembered that the man had said he was running a little bit late. It was fine. He would get here in time and everything would be fine. As he closed his eyes again he thought about how he had found his "date."

Harry had basically looked up male escorts with the hope of finding one who would be willing to be hired to not only travel overseas, but stay for over a week and be able to make their relationship seem perfectly genuine to a crowd of nosy parkers.

Draco Malfoy had accepted Harry's conditions and charged him ten thousand dollars for the service. Having someone there to support him and be decent company would be worth every penny. Of course he was also expected to cover all travel costs and expenses in addition to the fee, but Harry had decided to accept the contract. He had the money, so why not? Harry was just nervous about paying a complete stranger to be in a fake relationship with him, 24/7 for the next, what would it be? With travel days… wow, eleven days. He grimaced.

"Here's your seat sir, 3B."

"Thank you." A silky rich and deep voice said from in front of Harry. The raven hared twenty five year old sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut. His escort had arrived.

Harry heard the man shuffle around slightly before closing the overhead compartment and sitting down in the aisle seat right next to him. Harry heard the click of the seat belt and Luna offer the man a drink. Draco refused in that same silky voice and she left. Harry swallowed nervously and opened his bright green eyes just wide enough to get a glimpse of the man.

He felt his heart hammer a little bit louder before calming down again. The photo had not done him justice. Wow. The man sat next to Harry had to be about 6'2" with silky platinum blond hair that looked completely natural. His skin was very fair though his cheeks had a healthy glow to them. He was obviously the kind of person who didn't tan well though. His body was very muscular and he didn't appear to have an inch of fat on him.

The man, Harry supposed he should call him Draco, was wearing a pair of black slacks and a silk shirt that had the top button undone. A very smart black coat was hanging from the armrest. Harry supposed Luna would hang it up for him when she noticed. Draco, having sensed he was being watched turned his head towards Harry. The man's face was very aristocratic with sharp angles that made him seem even more handsome and strong. He had two neat blonde eyebrows above bright silver eyes.

Harry quickly decided to open his eyes fully and offered the man a small, shy smile and turned in his seat a little more.

"Hello. Um... I'm Harry." The man studied him briefly. It was only a mere flick of the eyes but Harry shifted in his seat anyway having noticed the tiny movement. The man let a small but confident smile grace his pink lips.

"Nice to finally meet you Harry. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hmm." Harry offered with a nod before dropping his gaze away from the man. Taking a quick look around to see if anyone was watching Harry flicked his nervous emerald green eyes back to swirling silver. Harry offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what to do... or say. This is a very new experience for me and not at all something I ever thought or believed I would be doing."

The man's smile became a bit wider and he lifted his head slightly. "What? You mean hiring an escort to pose as your date for a wedding in another country?" Harry nodded and the man's smile made his eyes sparkle. "Well, don't worry about it too much. I'm experienced enough to make this trip painless for you. I know how much you want this to be a success and I can promise you that to everyone in your family and to all of the guests, we will seem like a perfect couple. This is what I do, and I do it well. You just need to relax and act normally around me; as if we've been together a while."

"Ah yes... act like you're my boyfriend." Harry said looking away with a tiny sad smile. "I've not had one of those in years." Draco looked slightly confused and Harry looked back at him with a blush having realised he'd said that last bit out loud. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Draco leaned back and let a smile over take his small frown of confusion. "In that case then Harry, I'll do most of the work. What I need you to do, if you want to see this work, is to not mind my touch and accept anything... endearing I may say or do. Feel free to reciprocate however." Harry felt his face flame and he nodded quickly and looked away from Draco practically snatching the magazine back up and finding a random page to fake-read.

Draco watched for a moment or two in a calculating way before nodding slightly to himself and calling a flight attendant over to take his coat. He seemed perfectly at home in the first class seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Luna and I'm your chief flight attendant today. On behalf of the Captain and the entire crew, welcome aboard."

* * *

Two hours into the flight Draco got up to use the loo. Harry glanced up from his movie to watch as the blonde walked down the aisle and his only thought was that the man had a damn fine arse. The thought automatically made him blush and turn back to the movie. He looked up a second time as Draco walked back towards their seats. Green eyes met silver. Harry offered a tiny smile before turning his gaze away. Draco sat down and Harry paused the movie and took out his earphones.

Draco relaxed into the seat and looked over at Harry, a completely neutral expression on his face. They both stayed silent for a while until Harry broke the silence.

"It's my sister's wedding." He offered with a shrug. "My… family and I don't get along. We don't like each other very much and we've never seen eye to eye on anything."

"And why is that or are the reasons a little too personal to share?"

"They are a little too personal for someone I've just met. If there is a situation that requires that knowledge I'll tell you then, but not yet." Harry said offering the barest hint of a smile. Draco leaned his head back after nodding and interlocked his fingers on his lap.

"But I can tell you a little about the situation you're walking into with me. First off, my family – all of my family is wealthy. We're not titled, but my both of my parents come from old money and were successful on their own. My father owned a large Law Firm while my mother was a talented musician. They died in a car crash when I was two. That's my only real memory of them… You see, I was in the car with them. I survived because I was in my car seat in the back. My survival though, it, well, I know that my family resents the fact that I survived and my parents died."

"We, Tommy, Rose and I, grew up with my Aunt and Uncle and Cousin. The Dursley Family. Uncle Vernon owns and operates a drill company called Grunnings. Aunt Petunia is a Society Wife. My cousin Dudley, well, he works at Grunnings and is being groomed to take over in the future."

"Dudley and Tommy are the same age and hit it off quickly whilst my Aunt always wanted a daughter but couldn't have any more children. Aunt Petunia took my sister under her wing. I was pretty much just left alone. As it happens, when I turned fifteen I discovered I was gay. The boy I thought I loved told my sister who then let it slip to Aunt Petunia who told Vernon who told...well, it doesn't matter. Things got worse, a lot worse at that point and I resolved to leave as soon as I could. I moved to America just after I turned eighteen. I used my inheritance to finish my education and start up a business. I am now earning more money than the rest of my family put together. They don't actually know that though. Petunia doesn't approve of TV or magazines or reading… or well, anything. They think I'm stupid and lazy, but they want extra hands to help set up the Wedding, honestly I think that's the only reason they invited me, but I have to go and I have to take a date with me." Harry fell silent and then looked up in horror.

"I ended up telling you the whole story anyways. Please don't repeat what you've heard to anyone!"

Harry went to turn towards the window but found a strong pale hand gripping his chin. He hadn't realised that a tear had fallen down his cheek until a slightly calloused thumb brushed it away.

"Harry. Thank you for telling me. That is really important information. Because of it, I'll be able to make the illusion of our relationship much more believable. Just hold your head high. You've obviously made something of yourself on your own now and therefore you have something to be proud of. Don't let them put you down." Harry nodded and Draco let his hand drop away. Harry turned his face to the side and wished that he could allow himself to be William for a while. But no, this trip was for Harry. It had been quite a while since he'd been himself outside of his homes and Hawaii. Things were bound to be interesting.

"I am sorry." He said. "I am sorry in advance for anything they say to you. They're horrible, close-minded people. So I apologise."

"Don't apologise Harry. You British always seem to apologise for the slightest of offences and even when there has been no offence done you apologise. It's annoying and it isn't becoming of someone such as you. You should have more pride and confidence in yourself."

Harry looked Draco over through carefully guarded eyes. Draco had a slight frown on his face but his eyes seemed to show Harry that he was telling the truth. Harry nodded but didn't say anything; he just put his earphones back in and restarted his movie.

An hour or so later Luna came around to take their lunch orders.

"Sir, would you like roast chicken or our vegetarian option of lemon herb pasta?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really not hungry. Can I just have a drink?" She frowned slightly but nodded her head.

"Certainly sir. What would you like?" Harry smiled gently.

"A glass of ginger ale please, no ice." She offered him a smile back and wrote down his order then turned to Draco who chose the chicken.

Harry sipped his ginger ale and sighed when he felt his stomach start to settle down. His movie had ended and he'd finally taken out the puzzle book he'd had stashed in his bag. He worked on a word search for a few minutes but his eyes started getting heavy so he allowed his head to fall back onto the headrest. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes, pulled up the blanket that he'd had on his lap and turned to face out the window, missing the silver eyes that watched him calculatingly.

With only an hour and a half left of the flight, a different flight attendant started to come around, offering snacks to the first class passengers. Harry was glad it was only a seven hour flight; any longer and he thought he'd go crazy.

"I'm not hungry thank you. I'm still full up from earlier." She didn't know that Harry was lying and offered Harry a drink instead. Harry smiled his agreement and asked for a second drink too. This time he had passion fruit juice and another glass of water. After finishing his drinks Harry got up and headed to the loo.

When he came back he saw Draco watching him. Harry closed his eyes momentarily before continuing to his seat and sitting down.

"Do you do that frequently?" Draco's voice asked silky smooth.

"Do what sorry?"

"Do you skip meals frequently?" Harry turned in his seat slightly, a blush already on his cheeks.

"Um... only when I don't feel like eating or I'm too busy." Draco's eyes narrowed slightly.

"And how often is that?"

"Um..." Harry tried to quickly come up with a way around the subject but couldn't think fast enough. "Once, sometimes twice a day, though occasionally I eat all three meals."

"Well, while you're with me I'd appreciate it if you'd eat at least three times a day." Harry turned and faced Draco, his anger flaring up.

"Why? It's none of your business!" Draco smiled innocently though Harry was sure he could see the hardness in the man's eyes.

"You're right, however if this facade is going to fool your family then it should at least look like I'm taking care of you and you me. Therefore, in the interest of your health you're going to eat three times a day while we're together."

Harry stared hard at Draco. Harry was intelligent, he was incredibly intelligent but for some reason his head was refusing to work at the moment and Harry let go of his anger with one weary sigh as he leaned his head back against the headrest.

"Whatever."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the first installment of this story :). I'd love to read any reviews you leave for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

As the plane taxied toward their gate at London Heathrow Airport a few minutes later than scheduled, Harry grinned. Even with all of the crazy that awaited him, he was glad to be back in London. He'd always enjoyed coming into the city to escape the life he was forced to live on the Estate. He didn't want to go revisit anywhere in particular while they were here, but maybe Draco would like to spend an afternoon at the British Museum. He seemed the type to like that kind of thing and they would have the time. Or maybe Harry could take him to see a show at the Globe Theatre. It was June after-all, they'd probably be playing A Midsummer Night's Dream. It was his favorite play by Shakespeare. Maybe he'd like to see something on the West End instead? Hmm. Spamalot was playing for sure. Or maybe he'd prefer something scary like going on the Jack the Ripper Tour.

"Draco, have you been to London before?"

"Of course I have. I love it here, it's one of my favorite cities in the world. I haven't been back here since I was a teenager though. I wonder what's changed."

"We can spend some time finding out if you like. The less time we spend at the Estate the better for us all. I'd be completely fine just skipping straight to the wedding and avoiding anything to do with the Estate at all. Too bad that isn't possible... Is there anything in particular you'd like to do while we're here? We could go catch a show, check out a museum or just go to a park or something."

"I'd like to go see the traveling exhibit at the British Museum if you're up for it. I've explored the main galleries before, but I'd enjoy seeing what's new. It would be nice to go to Harrods or Selfridges too. We can play everything by ear though."

The two continued chatting as they disembarked and headed towards customs.

"I'd like to catch a show at the Globe or on The West End while we're here. There should be something good playing. We could try to catch a show at Regent's Park too." Harry glanced over at the man walking next to him. "Or we could do something scary like go on the Jack the Ripper tour or go to the Sherlock Holmes Museum. The mannequins there are a whole new level of terrifying."

Draco's eyes opened a bit wider at the mention of the Jack the Ripper Tour. "You'd want to go do something like that? Horror tours and Ghost tours are one of my guilty pleasures... We should definitely go do that one evening." Harry grinned. "I actually love doing touristy things here in London. The ghost tours are great for learning the history of a place but keep you from getting bored. I don't really believe in ghosts, but it's fun to pretend. I even spent a weekend in Salem last year. They had so many ghost tours I didn't know which one to pick so I ended up going on three of them. Have you been there?"

"Not yet, it's on my bucket list though. I've heard good things. One sec, let me get out my passport."

They both passed through customs with no problems and headed over to the baggage claim area.

"So you've been to London, where else have you traveled?" Harry asked as he walked over to get a cart for their luggage. Heathrow was big and they had a lot of bags between them.

"Hmm... Well, let's see. I've been to most of the countries in Western Europe and I've been to a few places in Asia too. I've been all over the States as well. For both work and pleasure."

Their bags finally arrived and they were quick to snatch them off the conveyor belt.

As Draco loaded his last bag onto the cart, Harry started. "Damn it. I forgot to call Aunt Petunia before customs."

He pulled out his cell and, taking it off airplane mode, flipped through the phone book to the entry with the phone number for the Estate. He grimaced as the ringing finally stopped and an unfamiliar voice answered the phone.

"Hello, you've reached the Dursley Estate. Whom may I ask is calling?"

"Hi, this is Harry Potter calling for Petunia Dursley."

"One moment please."

Harry grimaced again. He hated the 'on hold' music Uncle Vernon chose.

There was another click and Petunia's grating voice filled his ear.

"So you've arrived have you? What took you so long?"

"Hello Aunt Petunia. We just got our bags and we're heading over to the Taxi stand. I'm sorry for not calling earlier. We'll head over to the hotel I booked from here and see you all in the morning. We don't want to be a bother."

"You'll do no such thing. Everyone is expecting you to stay here at the Estate along with the rest of the guests. They'll be arriving over the next few days. How would it look if you were the only ones staying at a hotel? No. Cancel whatever reservation you might have made and come here directly. We're having dinner at 8:30 sharp. Don't be late."

"But..."

"8:30 sharp."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. See you soon."

There was a sharp click as the call was abruptly ended from her side.

Harry put the phone back in his messenger bag and rubbed his temples to help stave off the headache that was threatening to appear. After a few moments Harry turned to look at Draco and offered him a weak smile.

"My Aunt Petunia insists we stay at the Estate. She says all of the other guests are going to be staying there as well. We'll have to take a Taxi and figure out how to get some free time in the city away from everyone else later. Come on. I'll cancel our hotel booking on-route, damn it. I really wanted to stay in London."

Harry moodily grabbed the luggage cart and started pushing it towards the exit and the nearest Taxi stand. Hopefully all of the Taxi's in London had already been hired out and they would have an excuse to turn around and go back to New York. Draco followed, taking in his client's mood and thinking about ways to remedy the situation. He decided that continuing the conversation where they'd left off would be a good idea.

"So, as I was saying, I've traveled a lot, but the Taxis in England are by far my favorite. I love the shape and the space in the back. I can actually stretch my legs out. That and it's always fun to drive down the wrong side of the road!"

"Oy! You American's are the ones who drive on the wrong side of the road, not us. We drive properly!"

They kept chatting about innocuous things as they moved further and further up the queue. Luckily it only took ten minutes or so for them to get to the head of the line and by then Draco had successfully helped Harry return to his previous state.

When it was finally their turn, Harry arranged for them to be driven out to the Dursley Estates. They were located just outside of London, so the drive, even with traffic should only take them thirty minutes or so.

The driver came around to help them with their bags and then held the door as they climbed in. Draco offered to let Harry go in first, but Harry blushed.

"What is it?"

"Uh sorry. It's just... I um… I always sit behind the driver…" Draco nodded his head and climbed in, scooting over to the left side of the bench. Harry, still blushing, slid in next to him and the driver closed the door behind them. He glanced over at Draco. "You can sit in front you know. You don't have to sit by me."

Draco was a bit puzzled by the rapid mood swings Harry seemed to be going through, but decided to just keep acting normally.

"My dear Harry, I would much rather sit here. You'll just have to get used to my presence for the next week or so. As I've said before, relax." Harry swallowed and nodded, looking away from Draco and out of the window before taking out his cell again to open his Hotel App. He took a minute to pull up the reservation and sent the cancellation request. After getting the confirmation email he put the cell back in the messenger bag and leaned forwards in his chair to speak to the driver, quickly glancing down to the ID card with the driver's name on it.

"Excuse me Colin, would it be okay if I took a little nap? We've still got a ways to go and I'm tired. Do you mind?" The driver gave Harry a strange look but nodded his head.

"Of course sir. I'll turn the radio down for you."

"Oh, no need to do that. Listen to it all you like, I can sleep through most things. Thank you." Harry leaned back and settled down. Draco and the driver shared a look in the mirror as Harry fell asleep. As soon as Draco was positive Harry was out cold he started chatting with the driver about random things but eventually the driver asked about his and Harry's relationship.

"We met on a flight between LA and New York a few months ago. We exchanged information on the flight and have been in touch ever since. We started dating about two months ago."

"So what's a Yank like you doing in London? Is it just because of him or…"

"Harry has been invited to his sister's wedding. I'm his date and apparently his protection too."

"He's rather anxious to please that one. Doesn't want to inconvenience anyone."

"Yes, I've realised. It's a shame really, he should have more confidence in himself. He's a great guy but one of the most unselfish people I've ever met. His family is quite affluent, so you'd expect him to have a different attitude."

"Hmm. I guess so, the family he comes from is quite prestigious. I'm pretty sure the Dursley Family is actually the richest in Surrey. They own Grunning's Drills and I know it doesn't sound that impressive but they are millionaires." Draco nodded his head and glanced over at Harry. He was about to speak when the driver continued. "I've never had the opportunity to meet 'em of course but the way the Dursley's act while on the tele makes 'em seem to be very full of themselves. Not a nice bunch apparently. We can just be grateful that that young man didn't turn out like them."

"Yes, I suppose we can." Draco looked over Harry as if trying to work something out before relaxing into his seat and looking out the window.

* * *

"Harry? Harry you have to wake up now. We need the code for the gates unless you want to walk all the way up to the manor house?" Harry woke up slowly and blinked up at Draco. Humming his agreement Harry pushed open the door, got out and walked over to the security box. He typed in a long code and as the gates opened he got back into the Taxi.

"That's a long code." Harry smiled warily and got back in the car.

"The date my parents died. Not hard to remember." Draco nodded.

"Now, I'm guessing your relatives will see the car coming up the drive?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Don't worry Harry, just relax." Draco reached out a hand and placed gentle fingers on Harry's neck. This successfully elicited a chuckle from Colin and Harry's cheeks tinted to an even darker shade of red than before. Draco smiled gently and Harry nodded, quickly looking away. Draco just kept smiling and glanced at the driver to see the man watching with a tiny affectionate smile. Draco moved his fingers down Harry's neck to his shoulder and he could feel the tension there. "You aren't relaxing Harry."

"Damn it." Harry whispered reaching up and taking Draco's hand in his, squeezing it gently. "It's kind of hard to relax knowing what's coming."

"Well, I'm here and I'm not leaving your side. There's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. Just be the smart, charismatic man I know you are. We're almost there."

They pulled up to the end of the drive. It was a circle type driveway that was beautifully landscaped. "Thank you Colin." Draco said addressing the Taxi driver who smiled in return and calculated the fare. Harry released Draco's hand and reached into his back pocket having to lift his hips slightly to do so. After fumbling around he pulled out his wallet and gave the man one hundred pounds.

"Keep the change Colin, and thank you." Colin looked ready to protest but Draco shook his head since Harry was already out of the Taxi. Draco handed out the bags and then got out himself. Colin agreed and didn't say anything though he felt strange about taking the extra fifty pounds Harry had given him.

As Colin drove off, Harry looking longingly after him, the door to the huge white manor house opened and out came five figures.

Harry froze where he was. Draco took the moment of inaction to study the people that had appeared.

The first was a portly older man with a huge handlebar mustache. His hair was salt and pepper and seemed to be thinning out a bit at the top. He was dressed expensively, but his face was red from walking and his eyes were unpleasant as they took in the two men on the driveway.

Next to him stood a woman with an exceptionally long neck. It was amazing really. Her strawberry blonde, obviously dyed hair, was pulled back into a neat bun at the back of her head. The style was not as flattering as she must have assumed. She was dressed in an elegant blue suit with darker blue high heeled shoes. Her eyes were unpleasant as well, but they held ice and disdain instead of the fire held in her husband's eyes.

The first of the younger men was about the same height as Draco if he was any judge. That was their only similarity. While Draco was fit, this man was not. He was not big enough to call fat, but he was certainly out of shape. He had blue eyes and blond hair and wore a pair of smart black trousers and a cashmere vest over a white shirt.

Next to him was another young man. He looked like a taller, bulkier version of Harry. He had brown eyes and wore a pair of black trousers with a brown shirt that had the top few buttons undone showing a slightly hairy chest.

Finally there was a young lady with cascading red hair that fell to just above her elbows. Her red hair was a rich auburn shade that contrasted beautifully with the light green dress she wore. She had a deceptively bright smile on her face highlighted by the barest hint of makeup.

"Harry darling! Oh we've missed you!" Said the woman with auburn hair walking elegantly, if rather enthusiastically, up to Harry and wrapping her arms around his neck. They were roughly the same height, though Harry was taller. "You grew! Wow. You're taller than me now. Never thought that would happen. Can't call you a runt anymore."

"Hello Rose."

After a moment's hesitation he wrapped his arms around his sister and gave her a light hug in return before releasing her and allowing her to look him over whilst his brother came up to him.

"Yes Harry, we've missed you. It's been, what… seven years now? I thought you said you'd be home every Christmas?" The raven haired man said giving his brother a hug and a pat on the back.

"Sorry Tommy. Work gets hectic over Christmas time and I keep getting called in to do extra hours." Harry said lying blatantly. Tommy shook his head with a smile. "You should have at least visited us. We thought you'd forgotten about us."

"I could never do that. How could I forget you and Rose?" Harry said with a charming smile and a step back towards Draco.

"You could have at least called."

"Speaking of forgetting things. Harry darling, who's this handsome chap?" Harry turned to see Rose was staring unabashedly at his date. Harry caught Draco's eyes and offered him an apologetic smile.

"Oh I'm sorry." Draco could have rolled his eyes at the sincere apology.

"This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my sister Rose and my brother Tommy. They," Harry gestured, since it was rude to point, "are my cousin Dudley, my Aunt Petunia and my Uncle Vernon."

"Well, you sure are handsome. What are you doing with my brother?" Rose asked sweetly, though her words were anything but nice. Draco saw Harry cringe out of the corner of his eye and wondered if this was one of the reasons Harry had been so nervous.

"We met on flight between Los Angeles and New York and hit it off quite well. He invited me here for your wedding and I was only too pleased to come with him." Draco said with as much politeness as he could gather. Since Harry had continued to edge closer to him as he spoke, Draco lifted his arm and wrapped it around Harry's waist, an action that didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the family.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Draco." Rose said taking a step backwards so she stood right next to Tommy who wasn't really paying much attention to the proceedings since a little boy had just run out the doors yelling for his daddy.

"Oh come on now Evan, I told you Daddy is busy." Dudley bent down and picked the little boy up and into his arms. The boy couldn't have been more than three and had brown hair and blue eyes. Harry frowned, not understanding the situation. As he stared Tommy stepped forward and threw his arm around his little brother's shoulders knocking Draco's hand away in the process.

"That, brother, is Dudley's son Evan. Dudley's girlfriend three years ago wound up pregnant and Evan is the result. He was supposed to be staying with Piers though weren't you Evan?" The little boy pouted adorably but stubbornly.

"Evan say hello to your Cousin Harry and his friend Draco."

"Hi! Daddy, Piers said to stay with him but I wanted to come outside with you."

"If you don't mind my asking, who's Piers?" Dudley turned his blue eyes to Harry and gave him an icy stare.

"You would know if you ever called us. Piers is my boyfriend of two years."

Harry froze where he was but didn't say anything because of the icy stares he was receiving. His mind went a bit blank. Dudley was gay too? And the family was ok with it? What hypocrites!

"Oh, well congratulations." Harry said turning away and shaking off Tommy's hand. "If you don't mind I think perhaps Draco and I should get our suitcases up to our rooms and unpack. What time is it here by the way?"

"It's just hit half seven. Dinner will be served promptly at half eight. It was most inconsiderate of you to arrive this late." Harry didn't turn to face his Aunt but he did apologise as he picked up his bags.

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia but the plane was delayed. Our bags took a while to get unloaded and then there was a queue at the Taxi stand. I'm sorry for not calling until we were just getting the Taxi. I should have called you sooner."

"Yes you should have." Petunia sniffed and turned marching into the house. "Well come along you two, don't dawdle. You can share Harry's old room. It's plenty big enough for the both of you but I'm warning you, no funny business!"

Harry stared at Petunia in shock for a few moments before Draco's hand gripping his caught his attention. If she was going to force them to stay at the Estate, she could have at least assigned them a room in the main area of the house! Draco was with him for heaven's sake. What was she thinking sending them to his old room?

As they moved into the entryway their shoes clicked slightly on the light wooden floor. At the other end of the room was a grand staircase that went straight forwards before splitting off into two staircases going left and right. Harry grimaced at the thought of carrying his bags all the way to his room, but to his great relief, a pair of servants stepped forward to join them and assist with bags. Petunia lead them all up the staircase leading right and then proceeded to lead them along a long corridor at the end of which was another set of stairs and another corridor. About halfway down this corridor Petunia came to a door and pulled it open revealing another set of stairs, this time wooden and slightly older.

Harry thanked his Aunt and motioned for Draco and the servants to follow him up the slightly creaky stairs. At the top Draco found himself in a large attic space. The attic seemed to span the whole length of the house but had stacks of boxes in it. Christmas decorations and other miscellaneous things that had been put into storage up here. Not too far away was a doorway into a walled off area.

"That's the bathroom. There's a nice toilet, sink and both a bath and a shower in there. I had that room installed myself so that I didn't have to constantly go downstairs to use the bathroom." Harry explained as the servants backed quietly out of the room, not waiting for a thank you. In the centre of the attic space was a queen size bed, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe. There was also a rug and on a desk over against the attic wall just below a curtained window were piles of papers and books. Draco looked around wondering why Harry had a room like this.

"Um… I chose to live up here." Harry offered hoping Draco didn't see through the lie. Draco nodded and put his suitcases down. "Um… you can have the left side of the wardrobe and the top three drawers if you like."

"Thank you." And they started unpacking, occasionally going into the bathroom to put their shampoos and toiletries away. After finishing, Draco stood at the end of the bed. "Which side do you sleep on?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked politely having not heard because his head was in the wardrobe sorting out his clothes.

"I said which side do you sleep on?"

"What? There should be another bed in here…" Harry looked around but couldn't see another bed or even a sofa. He went red again. "Oh I'm really sorry. There always used to be a sofa bed up here… I was going to use that and let you take the bed."

"Well there isn't one, and it's no bother really if we share." Harry felt his face flame even more and looked away. Draco noticed this and put it on his mental list along with 'low self-esteem', 'scared of family' and 'apologises at every given chance and mostly at the start of sentences'. "So again, which side do you sleep on?"

"I'll take the right side." Draco nodded and went over to sit on the left. Taking off his shoes and socks Draco walked over to the wardrobe next to Harry and pulled out a metal hanger.

"Now about my payment."

"Oh! That." Harry quickly went over to his hand luggage and pulled out two brown envelopes. "Um… did you want the money in dollars or pounds because you can have it in either?"

"You mean you drew out twice the required amount of money so you could pay me in either British or American money?"

"Um... yeah… I wasn't sure which you'd prefer considering we're in England now."

"I'll have the American Dollars." Harry opened one of the envelopes and checked it before giving it to Draco and putting the other one away.

"It should all be there. Check it though."

"I trust you."

"I've given you no reason to. Please, check the amount. If anything it will make me feel better." Draco sighed but opened the envelope drawing out the large wad of money. He counted it carefully and smiled at the end of it.

"That's one hundred dollars over Harry." Harry averted his eyes.

"You can keep it." Draco stared at him and placed the extra hundred down on the bed before putting the rest into his carry-on bag.

"Well, that's ten thousand for eleven days as your escort. If anything sexual is to happen we discuss money first before we do anything and I mean anything." Draco turned his serious gaze to Harry who looked mortified.

"I… I'd never… no…" Harry stuttered before shaking his head and looking away. "That's fine. It won't be necessary. I have no interest in sex." Harry left then and went straight into the bathroom closing the door and stripping off for a very very quick shower. They had to go down for dinner soon but he couldn't bear to be in the clothes he'd been traveling in for a second longer.

Draco shrugged, no sex was fine with him.

* * *

Harry came out of the bathroom with a puff of steam. He had a towel wrapped firmly around his waist whilst he used another one to dry his hair. He had apparently taken a new shirt into the bathroom earlier as it was on and buttoned already. He refused to look at Draco as he walked over to the drawers and pulled out a clean pair of silk boxers, this time in black. Pulling them on but still keeping the towel in place, Harry rummaged around in his side of the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of smart black trousers and slipped them on before letting his towel drop away. Harry then picked up his towels from the floor and took them back to the bathroom, folding them neatly. He came out of the room again but this time carrying his clothes from that day. He threw them into a basket next to the wardrobe.

"Mind if I take a quick shower too?" Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco who was standing there undoing his shirt. Harry felt his face flame as his eyes locked on silver ones.

"No, go right ahead just be careful because if you turn the heat up even a bit too much then boiling hot water comes out." Draco nodded and pulled his shirt off and Harry quickly looked away flushing even more brightly. Draco didn't notice and hung his shirt up in the wardrobe as Harry started going through a stack of CD's next to the old CD player on the desk. Draco slipped off his trousers, leaving him in just his white underwear, and hung the trousers neatly in the wardrobe before walking into the bathroom pulling off his underwear as he went. All the time Harry refused to look around until he heard the door click and lock.

Harry inserted the CD he wanted into the player and closed it, pressing play and switching to track three. The track started playing and Harry padded gently over to the wardrobe. Pulling a chair over from nearby he stood on it and fumbled around on top of the wardrobe before finding what he wanted and pulled down a dusty violin case. Smiling Harry put the chair back and grabbed his dirty pants out of the basket, using them to dust off the case.

Putting the now dust free violin case on the bed Harry opened it and pulled out a beautiful violin. It was a classic violin carved from wood so light that it was almost a pearlescent white. Harry smiled and reached his hand out to lift the beautiful thing from the case, tenderly brushing his fingers along the neck of the violin.

"I've really missed you. Let's see how badly out of tune you are." Harry plucked the stings one at a time and he winced though he didn't stop smiling. Turning the violin over, he fixed the black velvet shoulder pad to it and then raised the violin to his neck holding it in place with his chin. Reaching out he picked the top bow off the set of two. Both bows were absolutely gorgeous. The one he had just picked up was made of a beautiful rose wood with hair from a golden horse. The bow still in the case was varnished with a special mix that gave it an unearthly green sheen in the right light. It had been strung with hair from a beautiful gray mare.

"Fawkes." He whispered the name in recognition. Harry knew when he'd named his bows all those years ago that it was a silly thing to do but he did it anyway. After all, his instruments were his friends and greatest companions and therefore they deserved names. The green one was called Salazar whilst his red bow was affectionately named Fawkes. Harry had, of course, named his violin too. She was called Hedwig. He'd hated leaving them behind all those years ago, but he just didn't have the room in his, well, escape bag at the time. He'd be taking them back with him this time.

Harry drew his bow across his fingertips but no sticky white powder came off on his fingers. Sighing to himself he opened a pocket in the case and drew out some resin. He rubbed the soft amber stone across the horse hairs of the bow in preparation for his use and checked the strings again.

"Perfect." Harry drew the bow across the strings of the violin and began tuning the instrument. He then proceeded to play a few scales before resting his arm. All this was done in the four minutes it took for the CD to play track three and flick to track four. Harry smiled as a tin whistle's music filled the room. Harry raised his bow to the violin strings with a smile. He waited and counted silently in his head. One two three four, two two three four, three two three four and… Harry started playing, matching the violin on the CD note for note.

A joyous, upbeat and incredibly fiddly tune filled the air. Harry's fingers were flying over the strings rapidly as he kept up with the music. Lord of the Dance was Harry's favourite track. It never failed to cheer him up. He played fast and furiously getting every note, every sharp and every slur right. At the end of the song he slowly put his violin down feeling much better.

"You play very well. That was amazing." Harry spun around with a slight cry and found himself face to face with a, nearly naked and still very wet, Draco Malfoy. Harry felt his face flame up and he turned around again quickly.

"Put some clothes on." Harry mumbled out weakly. Draco chuckled slightly behind Harry.

"You've paid for me you might as well see what you're getting." Harry's head jerked up but he didn't look around.

"Do you have to put it that way?" He reached behind him and pulled over his violin case so he could put everything away. Once he was done he dared to turn around and saw Draco pulling on some trousers but still topless. Harry supposed that wasn't so bad but averted his gaze anyway. "Um… thank you."

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "Thank you for what?" He asked completely confused.

"For your comment about my playing. I didn't think you'd hear it though. I thought you'd be in the shower longer and… never mind." Draco stood up and put his hand around Harry's to get the raven haired man's attention. Harry looked up.

"You're welcome." Then Draco let go and went to the wardrobe to pull out a white dress shirt. When he was done he pulled on some clean socks and some shoes.

"How long do we have until we need to go down for dinner?" Draco asked as he turned around to see Harry doing up a metal bracelet. This particular bracelet was part of a fashion trend that was huge in America right now. Draco scowled to himself. Who had started it again? Oh! That fashion designer… what was his name? It seemed every man in Hollywood or seen in the magazines had one of those metal chain bracelets around their wrists nowadays.

"Not long at all. We should really head down now." Harry said, still concentrated on the clasp. Draco nodded and watched as Harry finally did up the bracelet. Harry went over to his messenger bag and pulled out two small boxes and six tickets.

"What are they?"

"Presents. I couldn't exactly come back empty handed now could I?" Draco watched in amazement as Harry showed him what the tickets were for. They were open movie premier tickets and invites to the after parties. The recipients would have to pay for their travel arrangements and hotels, but the tickets alone must have cost Harry a small fortune.

"And those?"

"Earrings I picked up for my Aunt and Sister. Are you ready? We don't want to be late…" Draco nodded and let Harry lead them out of the room. Draco slid one arm around Harry's shoulders and let his fingers brush over Harry's neck as they walked. Beside him Draco felt Harry stiffen.

"Relax Harry. Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Harry nodded.

"I know. I'm just really not used to it."

"To what?" Harry turned his gaze and met Draco's eyes with a sad smile.

"People touching me. My family were never the give hugs kind of people. Tonight was weird. I can't remember the last time Rose or Tommy hugged me. I'll relax, I promise."

"This won't work unless you help me make it believable." Harry nodded and his smile became brighter.

"I guess it's time to start practicing my acting skills." Draco smiled reassuringly and they continued walking.

"So, tell me something I should know about you."

"Um what… like anything?" Draco nodded and Harry continued. "Well we're nearly there but let's see... something basic... ok, I'm a vegetarian for starters, I do eat meat occasionally, but only in situations where it would be extremely impolite to refuse the offered meals. I travel a lot for work and there are situations that pop up while I'm in other countries, especially Asia, that call for a bit of flexibility." He looked over at Draco and then back in front of him.

"I went to Japan last year, and almost everything had some sort of fish or beef broth added to it. I didn't speak the language well enough at the time to ask or read the ingredients, so I just ate what was brought. I couldn't bring myself to actually eat the whole fish they brought out though! They had left the eyes, Draco! The eyes... I gave it to Hermione. I'm not allergic to anything thank goodness but I hate not knowing what I'm putting into my body. I've been studying up since my last trip, so I don't think I'll be in that same situation again. I'm going to tell Hermione to ask the hotels for vegetarian meals too... that will help, yes..." he trailed off, blushing.

"Very well." Draco nodded putting that on his mental list of 'Harry's Quirks'. "Who's Hermione?"

"She's my personal assistant. An absolute genius with scheduling and paperwork. She's amazing. What about you? Anything I should know?"

"Well I have no qualms about eating meat. I don't eat anchovies or olives and I can't really handle spicy food."

"Aw that's a shame. I make a really nice vegetarian curry."

"Well should you ever cook one I will try it." Harry hummed his appreciation. Humming with a smile, Draco noticed, was Harry's way of agreeing and showing he was happy about something. Draco let his fingers gently caress Harry's neck as they walked around a corner and then through a pair of double doors into a large formal dining room.

They were met by Harry's family who were stood around waiting and talking happily amongst themselves. Harry noted that there were two people he hadn't met before and one he hadn't seen in a long time.

Standing next to Dudley and Evan was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He reminded Harry of a bean stalk, skinny and tall. He didn't appear to have a beard though there were a few places that he'd missed when he'd shaved. He wore smart brown trousers and a cream shirt. He was introduced as Piers Polkiss.

Next to Tommy was a young lady with bright blue eyes and blond hair that fell loosely to her shoulders framing a lovely face. Tommy introduced her as Sarah Finnegan. She was his girlfriend of nine months. She wore a soft baby blue dress in light silk that clung to her figure showing her chest and her hips adequately. What Harry severely disliked about this fabric was that the material was thin and cold and the woman's nipples could be seen. He was glad that when he designed dresses with that material he put an extra piece of cloth behind the silk so that his client's nipples didn't show at all.

The man standing by Rose was the one that Harry recognised. A tall young man with a strong firm build and neatly styled hair. He was very handsome with his grey eyes and his smart black trousers and tie with a golden coloured shirt on.

"Cedric!" Harry said with a warm smile. Cedric's grey eyes looked up and met bright green. A large grin made its way across Cedric's face.

"Harry Potter. So the long lost Potter finally returns from his escapades out in the wilds of America." Cedric walked proudly across the room and pulled Harry into a manly hug with a grin. When the pair pulled away Cedric and Harry were still grinning at each other. Draco watched in silence though he had a small smile on his lips as he watched Harry. "You have NO idea how much I miss our competitions together. It's been dreadfully dull without you! What kept you away so long?"

"Well, you know. This and that. I've been busy Cedric. My boss keeps me on my toes." Harry said with an innocent smile that made Draco frown. Whenever Harry was lying blatantly he tended to smile innocently. The strangest thing was that Cedric, and seemingly the rest of his family, didn't notice his tell.

"Well, come on then introduce us to your dashing man." Before Harry could introduce them though Cedric held out his hand with a welcoming smile to Draco. "Cedric Diggory at your service."

"Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you Cedric."

"Oh ho ho! I say, he's polite for a Yank isn't he?"

"Yes well… Oh! I have some presents for you all." He turned to Sarah and Piers and apologized. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know you were going to be here so I only brought gifts for my family and family to be." He smiled sheepishly and then turned to the others. "I hope you enjoy them."

At their tight smiles, Harry blushed and then gestured his head towards the table. "Shouldn't we be sitting down to dinner?" Cedric jumped and went over to a chair quickly and pulled it out gesturing for Rose to come over.

"Yes, sorry. We got side tracked. You okay there dear?" Rose smiled brightly and nodded at Cedric, giving him a chaste kiss before facing forwards and allowing him to seat her. Everyone else took their seats around the table and waited for the servants to bring out the meal.

They ate amongst reasonably friendly chatter. Well, friendly to everyone except Harry, Draco noted. Cedric, Sarah and Evan seemed to be oblivious to the subtle barbs, but everyone else asked Harry questions about his life that were designed to have a small stab at the green eyed man. Harry answered each question with a smile that was sometimes innocent and sometimes just a smile.

There was one exception and it came from Cedric of all people. Draco hadn't really expected it. "Do you remember the time you tripped and then tried to run with a twisted ankle Harry? I can't believe you tried to run with it. It was swollen up and still you refused to sit out. Just goes to show you how high Harry's tolerance for pain is doesn't it? You nearly beat me too if I remember correctly. You didn't though, that was my one and only victory over you."

"You came damned close a couple of times though didn't you?"

"Yes I did but I can never beat Harry. He runs like there's something dreadful chasing him." Harry smiled innocently over at Cedric.

"Well you weren't far away were you? I couldn't hang around."

"Oh you!" Cedric laughed putting his palm flat against the table with a slight bang. "Do you still run Harry?"

"Yes, I love running. I go every chance I get."

"Your boss sounds like a workaholic."

"No not really, he just keeps everyone else busy."

"What's his name again? I keep forgetting."

"William Jameson." Harry said with an innocent smile. Cedric nodded in between taking a bite of his gorgeously cooked steak.

"Oh yes him. He's famous now, I suppose that's why he keeps you so busy. He's in high demand." Harry nodded with his innocent smile once again.

The mention of the name sparked a memory in Draco's mind. It was this Jameson fellow who'd started that bracelet trend… and Wait. Harry… Harry looked an awful lot like his memory of William Jameson. What was going on here?

"Why haven't you been promoted yet Harry? Haven't you been working for that man for five years, ever since he opened right?"

"Just after William setup yes."

"What's wrong with you then? You're still just a lowly designer aren't you? You aren't even working with the celebrities or any customers. You should work harder to get a promotion."

"Well I've never really thought about promotion. Besides you have William at the top and the designers that work with the customers then you have the designers that feed ideas upwards. I'm quite happy to stay tucked away rather than work with the customers."

"That's what I never liked about you Harry." Cedric interrupted before Vernon could speak again. "You always settle for what you have and never fight to be the best. Even with running if there was the slightest chance anyone else could have beaten you then you'd immediately back down and say they won when you were clearly the better in the race. Stand up for yourself Harry, come on."

"I'll try then but I really don't think William needs me as a custom clothes designer." Harry smiled innocently again and turned back to his food accidentally meeting Draco's eyes. Swirling silver trapped his own green and Harry felt himself blush slightly under the scrutinizing gaze. What he saw wasn't reassuring. The silver eyes told him that Draco knew he was lying. Harry gulped and gave Draco a Look before quickly turning his gaze back to his food and picking his way through his salad. When Harry was done eating the salad he put his cutlery on his plate and leaned back slightly. His family merely glanced at his plate before continuing to eat.

"Have some more Harry." Harry looked up startled at the voice and saw it was Draco who'd spoken. Draco wasn't looking at him because he was cutting his steak neatly but Harry knew it was the blonde who'd spoken.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said have some more."

"W…" Harry was about to ask why but silver eyes met his gaze and Harry found himself backing down slightly though not about to reach for any more food.

"Because you didn't eat on the plane. Now, please have some more. That salad wasn't very big." Harry frowned crossly but reached out to get some more salad. Vernon and Petunia watched, as did everyone else as Draco put down his cutlery and watched Harry take the food.

"Have some of this too Harry." Sarah offered passing over a plate with some new potatoes and spring onions. Harry sighed but nodded and took the bowl, piling a few of the vegetables onto his plate before handing it back to her. Harry then looked over at Draco with a cross look on his face. He gestured silently to his plate with his hand and Draco nodded going back to his own meal. Harry rolled his eyes and started eating.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was that about?" Tommy asked. Draco turned his calm silver eyes to him and Harry flicked his eyes over to meet his brother's curious gaze.

"When Draco and I first… got together he told me I couldn't keep skipping meals and have to eat at least three times a day."

"Harry didn't eat at all on the plane. He said he wasn't hungry and I assumed it was because of nerves or something. Now, however, he has no excuse and he's skinny enough as it is. One would think, by the way he starves himself sometimes, that he didn't eat well as a child." Draco noticed Harry wince but Vernon looked outraged.

"Are you suggesting, Mr. Malfoy, that I don't feed those under my care?" Draco gave the man a curious smile.

"Or course not. That would be ridiculous. Of course you feed them, after all your other children turned out fine did they not? I think Harry just tends to get a little side tracked and sometimes forgets to eat. I meant no insinuation sir." Draco said politely and Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as the angry red of his Uncle's face turned back to its normal shade. Draco's smile was disarming and Harry met his gaze across the table. Harry looked away quickly and went back to eating but he knew the eyes that Draco had met were dull and sad.

"So, tell me again Draco. Why is it that you're with my little brother? You really could do so much better." Draco kept his eyes on Harry but answered Rose's question.

"I find him simply fascinating. He's a very talented musician for a start, he's handsome and he's an amazing fashion designer. From what I gathered from Cedric Harry is also a talented runner. He has many good qualities, don't you think Miss Potter?"

"Please call me Rose. And I never really knew much about Harry's talents. He never showed them to us. He was always the underachiever at school, never quite meeting Dudley, Tommy or my grades at school and he never showed a particular interest in things until he up and left for America and the fashion world."

"Oh, well Harry has obviously been hiding in the closet so to speak." Harry jerked his eyes up and his shocked eyes met Draco's calm ones. Draco watched as fear flooded into Harry's expression and he frowned slightly adding things up quickly in his mind. Two and two added up to four and Draco's eyes widened slightly with realisation. He quickly put down his cutlery keeping his gaze locked on Harry's eyes searching for something and obviously finding it. Harry snapped his gaze away and looked over at his Uncle.

"May I be excused Uncle? I'm really tired from the flight still."

"Finish your meal first."

"Really Uncle, I've eaten enough."

"Very well, but we need you at eight tomorrow morning to help prepare for the outing to the country club. Fun and games tomorrow with guests."

"Very well. Eight o'clock. Good night everyone." Harry stood up and put his napkin beside his plate before leaving the room at a quick pace. He closed the doors behind him without so much as looking back. Draco watched him leave with a slight frown of confusion.

"I wonder what that was about." Cedric asked with his own frown. Vernon and Petunia exchanged a glance before looking over at Draco who put on his best confused face.

"I have absolutely no idea. Perhaps I'd better go and see if I can help him." Draco went to stand but Rose protested.

"Oh no, just let him be. When he's tired he always gets a little moody. We'd just love it if you joined us all for a drink after dinner." Draco frowned slightly but nodded his head in agreement and settled back down. Vernon and Petunia exchanged another glance but went back to their meals quietly.

* * *

After dinner everyone gathered in the blue room. The butler brought in a tray of delicate desserts and Vernon passed around three bottles of identical wines. Draco himself only had a glass to be polite and joined in casual conversation with everyone. Dudley had put Evan to bed and was currently sat on the sofa with his arm around Piers' shoulders hugging his boyfriend. Piers was obviously enjoying the attention and sipped casually on his wine. Cedric sat on a single chair and Rose perched on the arm of the chair with Cedric's hand in hers. Tommy sat next to the blonde, Sarah, who had interlocked their fingers. She'd refused any wine as she was going to be driving back to her flat when they were done for the evening.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Draco asked. "I need to know what to wear."

"We are going to the country club. We were hoping to get in some tennis matches and perhaps some swimming." Draco sighed heavily and looked away.

"Well Harry and I should be okay. Jet lag shouldn't hit us too hard, but forgive us if we're a little tired tomorrow. Hopefully sleeping tonight will cancel out the effect." Draco tipped his head back and drained the wine glass. He set it down on the table and stood up stretching. "I'd better turn in. Good night everyone and thank you for letting me join you." Draco went to leave the room but in the hallway he was caught up by Rose, Tommy and Petunia.

"Draco dear, I wondered whether we could have a quick word?"

"Certainly. But I am rather tired."

"Oh this won't take long dear." Petunia lead the group back into the dining room and closed the doors. Turning to face Draco Petunia, Tommy and Rose put on their best polite smiles.

"We were just wondering what Harry's told you about us."

"Oh… uh not a lot really."

"Come along dear, we just want to know. What has he said about us?"

"Mrs. Dursley, Harry has really told me nothing concerning you or his family. In fact I only found out he had family here after he got the invitation, he's just wrapped up in his work at home. Why, is there something he should have told me?" Draco put on his worried face wondering where this was going.

"Oh well no… I mean yes. Yes there are some things you should know. Harry has a bit of a bad reputation around here." Petunia sighed dramatically and Rose agreed, putting her two cents in.

"You see Harry figured out that he was gay at fifteen and tried to steal my boyfriend. He was really slutty before he left for America and we felt we'd better warn you about him. See we don't really get along because he stole the... love of my life from me. He's just a little slut. I have Cedric now, but I will never forget what Harry did." Rose sniffed dramatically and Draco tried to decide whether he should play the angry and upset partner or the confused one. He settled for confused. He seemed to be falling into that role a lot around this family.

"Well, Harry doesn't seem the type but it's your word against his. Excuse me, I'd better get to bed, I'm really tired. I appreciate you telling me though." The three people smiled and even Rose managed to dramatically wipe her eyes free of any tears. Draco smiled disarmingly at them then yawned and turned to leave the room.

As he made his way up to the attic Draco was fuming. He couldn't remember being this angry in years. He stormed up the stairs into the attic room ready to launch into a loud argument with Harry when he saw the other man curled up dead asleep on the bed. All his anger evaporated and Draco sighed. He supposed this was the very reason Harry had hired him. Draco stripped off and pulled on some pajama bottoms and climbed into bed bare chested. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Draco woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock going off. He groaned feeling very tired and rolled over. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Harry reaching for the alarm clock and slamming his hand down on the off button.

"Bloody hell I hate mornings. Need coffee." Harry muttered swinging his legs over the bed and climbing out of it. He walked straight over to the wardrobe and chest of drawers getting his clothes ready for the day.

"Your Uncle said we're going to be playing tennis and possibly going swimming today."

Harry spun around and saw Draco sitting half naked on the bed. Immediately Harry averted his gaze and nodded his head walking into the bathroom. When he emerged he'd gotten dressed in light weight jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. He'd obviously showered again since the bathroom door opened with steam billowing out of it. Draco noticed that Harry didn't look at him at all as he walked across the room to put his pajamas away.

Draco got up with a sigh and went to take his turn in the bathroom. He washed and showered once more and came out of the room in just a towel again. Harry still wasn't looking at him. He was going to take this as a challenge sometime soon, but for now he would let things lie. Draco rolled his eyes and went over to the chest of drawers finding himself a pair of jeans and a nice blue polo shirt. Getting dressed, Draco threw the towel into the bathroom before grabbing Harry by the hand and making him stand up and walk over towards the window with him.

"Now then Harry. We have some talking to do. Or at least I have some talking to do and when I talk you will listen." Harry looked up at him warily. Draco felt his anger melt away yet again. He turned his head away growled. "Damn it! I didn't realise I was getting myself into this. You just told me that you and your family don't get along! I didn't know I was escorting an abused child back to his tormentors! That isn't my job Harry! My job is to escort young men and women to social events and make them happy. Now, since I am an honourable man I will not leave you here and I'm going to make damn sure that you're well looked after. I'm going to do my job while I'm here but I can't just stand by and watch while you belittle yourself to make your relatives feel better!"

"You are a fantastic man Harry. I'm not stupid, I've seen the magazines and the papers and I know full bloody well that you ARE William Jameson and that you are a multi-billionaire. How the hell do they still think you're a lazy, unaccomplished person? You're everywhere! I'm not like your family, I don't believe your lies. I know that you are a strong man and I know that you have done things no-one even imagined you could do. Your horrible relatives need to know that the person they've belittled isn't some pathetic imitation of a man but is instead a man who's become the most sought after designer in America! I mean you were even voted in as most handsome bachelor of the year last year! They need to know that you are better than they are and that you did it on your own with no help. You have to stand up for yourself Harry!"

Harry stood there staring at Draco as the blonde man ranted. He didn't understand what brought this on. He was sure his family would have found some way to turn the escort against him. Harry frowned, unluckily for him though Draco noticed and seemed to read Harry's thoughts.

"Oh for the love of… HARRY!" Draco yelled loudly to get the young man's attention. Harry snapped his gaze up and met angry eyes. "They did try to turn me against you but I am far from gullible. The tales they were spinning about you didn't ring true at all. You could never be a slut or a whore. You don't even look at me and I know my body is the object of many people's fantasies. I'm the whore Harry, I'm paid to sleep with people all the time! That's how I make my living. You, you could never be like me and I know it even though we've only known each other for roughly a day. Now, if I'm going to stay here and put up with your fucking family then you are going to at least stand up for yourself, have you got that?"

"I can try..." Harry said softly. Draco stared at him searchingly. What he saw didn't reassure him of anything and he knew he'd have to take matters into his own hands. Draco smirked and glanced at the time. It was seven thirty, perfect.

"Now, let's see about ironing out a few more basic details in our background story. Come sit with me." Draco wrapped his hand lightly around Harry's wrist and dragged the young man back towards the bed. He felt Harry stiffen but still follow him. He sat Harry down and took the spot next to him. When Harry looked at him Draco smiled. "Right then, we met on a flight from LA to New York. That's all we have so far. Best not to get too complicated. We've been dating for, let's say two months, and I am a personal trainer at a gym. Since that's my other job anyway we aren't lying at all. Will that do for you?"

"Hmm." Harry hummed relaxing slightly on the bed with a smile. Draco returned it and reached out a hand gently carding it through Harry's hair. He was pleased to note that Harry didn't flinch or tense up this time, he merely watched the hand approach.

"Well, unless there's anything else we should get going."

"Um… about last night… what gave me away?"

"Everything." Draco groaned. "You have this look when you lie… I noticed it on the plane. And I saw you cringe. Like I said, I'm really good at reading people and situations. Now, we have a job to do. We are going to make your family envious of you and me. I am going to touch you a little more often and I'm going to be a lot more affectionate. We will go swimming and we will play tennis and we will do anything else we are goaded into that I, and you of course, can manage safely."

"Okay, if you say so." Harry said getting up from the bed and going over to the chest of drawers. Draco smirked and crossed his legs.

"Well this is a new experience for me."

"What is?"

"Getting paid to tell someone what to do outside of a gym." Harry turned and gave Draco a small smile and a shrug. Draco took it to mean Harry found that funny and that he didn't care too much. "Of course, I'm in home territory when it comes to teaching those that deserve it a lesson or two and making people envious of my… charges."

"Well, just as long as one of us knows what to do. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. When I'm William I know exactly what I have to do and how to do it. When I'm here, when I'm in front of these people I just... I don't know, flounder I guess." Harry lifted out another long sleeved top from the wardrobe. He was about to put it into the rucksack he was packing when Draco took it off of him and looked it over.

"What's this for?"

"For when we go swimming." Draco stared at him gob smacked and dropped the offending garment.

"You aren't wearing that."

"Yes I am!"

"No you aren't Harry. You have a wonderful body, one everyone else will be jealous of. You aren't built like me, your muscles are more sleek than showy, but you have a really nice body and you aren't hiding it away under that."

"I…I-IIt's not so much that I'm hiding my body… I'm kinda just hiding my…"

"Your what?"

"My wrists…"

"Your wrists?" Draco frowned trying to understand. He grabbed Harry's wrists and turned Harry's hands over so he could inspect them, expecting to find nothing wrong. Instead Draco found two very neat scars that were still quite visible at Harry's wrists. Draco recognised their significance and he turned his shocked stare to Harry who was watching carefully out of the corner of his eye.

Draco ran through everything he knew about Harry and Harry's life. By the end of his quick search Draco growled. "This changes nothing. No shirt for you when we swim and no long sleeved shirts when we play tennis either. In fact, you can even change that shirt right now and put on a better one, a looser one if you must but one with shorter sleeves."

"But… why?"

"Because your relatives aren't going to torture you anymore." Draco's angry tones left no room for argument and Harry couldn't find the energy to fight Draco on this despite how scared he was of revealing his wrists again. Draco rummaged around in Harry's side of the wardrobe but couldn't find anything so he took to going through Harry's drawers. Eventually he found a polo shirt that Harry had packed to wear under a jacket if the weather changed. He handed it over and motioned for Harry to put it on. He did, but quickly reached into the wardrobe and pulled out the light jacket. When Draco glared Harry blushed.

"I feel naked. I can take it off later when I get hot."

"You'd better, I've got to have something to ogle at haven't I?" Draco said with a smirk when Harry blushed further. Then Draco lost the smile as Harry played with the ends of the jacket sleeves pulling them over his hands to make sure his wrists were completely covered up.

"When?"

"I was thirteen the first time. I just couldn't take the hate anymore. Then I did it again at fifteen when they discovered I was gay. I just traced the old scars though. I cut a bit deeper but not all the way across. I'm past it. America helped me. It gave me something to live for and I helped people."

"You did?"

"Yes. I built my company then I made a safe orphanage where there is no bullying. If anyone is spotted bullying anyone else the bully is severely punished and given help to get over why they bullied in the first place. It's the Potter orphanage in New York. I've got two Harry's Orphanages in Los Angeles for homeless children and for those with no parents. Helping other people has helped me value my own life. I have no plans to do it again."

"Why do they hate you?"

"I sort of mentioned it on the plane, but it's because I survived the car crash and my parents didn't. That and I'm gay. Which is bloody ridiculous seeing that Dudley has come out now too and they're fine with him and Piers."

"I don't understand how a group of people can be so hateful and small-minded. It's horrible. You deserve so much more."

Harry smiled at Draco as they walked down the stairs into the main section of the house.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the second installment of this story :). I'd love to read any reviews you leave for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"About time you two showed up. It's ten past eight!" Vernon said angrily glaring at Harry as the pair came down the grand stairs into the foyer. Draco slid his arm around Harry's waist and lovingly steered him down the last of the steps. Harry gave him the barest hint of a smile and put their bag down on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dursley. It was my fault." Draco said with a small smile. "I slept through the alarm. Harry spent ages trying to wake me up. I just sleep like the dead sometimes." Vernon cleared his throat obviously at a loss of what to do since Draco was taking all the blame. Draco gave Harry a slight squeeze of reassurance from where his hand was resting on Harry's hip. "Is there any chance we could get some food?"

"Yes. Petunia darling, why don't you show Draco to the kitchens. Harry can help me get the blankets and picnic baskets loaded."

"Oh no need to trouble yourself Mrs. Dursley. I'm sure Harry can show me. Besides, I have to make sure he eats something lest he fade away. Come on Harry, lead on." Harry nodded and walked towards the kitchens with Draco not far behind. Draco pulled a bit on his hand and Harry slowed down enough to fall into step with the other man.

"Say Harry, do you know how to make pancakes? Because I'd really really like some pancakes right now."

"Sure. I was a master cook by eight Draco."

"Oh? Why's that?"

When they were finally out of earshot of the others Draco got his answer.

"I was the house Maid and Cook until I left for America. The servants are a new thing. Think pre fairy-godmother Cinderella without a bunch of animals around and you'll have an idea of what things were like for me." Draco narrowed his eyes and glared.

"Oh, right about now I'm about ready to kill them." Harry stopped in his tracks and looked up at Draco with a face of such innocence that Draco looked absolutely amazed.

"But Draco, if you do that your master plan will never work!" Draco stared for a moment before bursting out into loud laughter. Harry grinned at him feeling more himself and more relaxed than ever. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and made the man lead him to the kitchens still laughing loudly.

An hour or so later, Draco, Harry and the others made it to the country club and whilst some set up the picnic blankets and the food the others went to the tennis courts. A number of guests that lived in the London area had come out to meet them and would be joining the family back at the Estate after. Tommy and Dudley took a court and started warming up. It seemed to Draco that they hadn't been on the courts in a while. Both were out of breath from running and kept missing the ball. After just a few minutes they decided that it would be more fun to just show off than actually try to play a game. Dudley just wasn't fast enough and Tommy's judge of distances was terrible.

Draco and Harry decided to take a court on the other side of the green divider wall. Both were in excellent shape but neither had played tennis in a while. They took some time to warm up as well and just hit the ball back and forth for a good fifteen minutes. When they both felt up to it, they started playing a one-on-one game.

They continued to play throughout the morning until finally Harry hit an amazing shot and Draco called time.

"Come on Harry, I need a rest. Let's go get some water and see if it's time to break open those picnic baskets." Harry laughed with Draco as the blonde man exaggeratedly made a show of resting his hands on his knees and breathing heavier than he needed to. Harry laughed through his own panting and stretched out his muscles. After a few moments Draco followed suit and the pair left the courts together with Draco's fingers gently brushing Harry's back.

"I'm all sweaty Draco; surely you don't want to touch me now." Harry said in amazement. Draco smirked and Harry stared at him even as he looked away.

"You looked really great out there Draco. You never told me you played." Rose said with her ever-charming smile. Draco gave her one back as he pulled Harry to sit beside him on the blanket.

"Well, it was never brought up in conversation. Besides I'm not brilliant, Harry's so much better than me." Rose looked ready to protest but Draco turned away and put his arms behind him to take his weight. Harry sat with crossed legs on the blanket but met Draco's stare when he felt it with bright and lively green eyes. "You know, you continue to surprise me."

"Well I'm not apologizing for that." Harry took a bottle of water out the basket near him and took a long drink from it. Then he reached for another one for Draco but he just shook his head and grabbed the bottle Harry had been drinking from. He took a swig of the cool water and gave Harry a cheeky smirk. Rose was looking slightly miffed from the sweet exchange.

"So," Draco said conversationally, "when are we going swimming? I'm so hot I could do with a cool down."

"We're all going after lunch." Rose said.

"So when's lunch?" Draco said with another easy smile.

"Now, we're just waiting for the others to finish playing. You're the first back from the courts. Help yourselves." Petunia said.

"Thank you, I believe I will." Draco reached out and took two plates off the pile and piled them high with food. First he put meat on his own before filling both the plates with vegetables and crisps and other things. "Here you are Harry. I don't want to see anything left on there."

Harry rolled his eyes but set about eating. Draco smiled as Harry ate and he started on his own food quickly afterwards. When Harry was finished Draco stopped eating and looked him over.

"Have some more."

"No thank you."

"Fine then. But have some fruit for dessert, some grapes or an apple or something." Harry looked pleadingly at Draco who ignored it and instead leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry was stunned and he stared at Draco wide eyed. "The fruit Harry."

"Evil, manipulative bastard." Harry mumbled reaching for some food. Draco laughed merrily at that causing the people around him to stare.

"I've been called much worse, believe me!" Draco said happily. Harry shrugged meeting Draco's gaze and bit into his apple. Draco just smiled and Harry chewed and swallowed taking another bite before he saw something over Draco's shoulder. Draco watched as Harry's whole face lit up. He dropped the apple he was holding onto his empty plate and grinned, scrambling to his feet and running past the blonde. Draco looked over his shoulder just in time to see Harry run up to a man with long black hair and a matching grin. Draco smiled softly and rose to his feet picking up Harry's apple. He walked over.

"Well it's nice to see you too kiddo. How's America been treating you?"

"It's been…" Harry was interrupted by Draco's hand on his lower back.

"You still need to eat this Harry." Draco passed Harry the apple and Harry took it with a blush and a scowl. He took another bite in irritation but Draco merely smirked.

"Ah, it's been treating you well I see. About time too." The man with long black hair said with a wide grin. Draco smiled at the man and watched as Harry tried desperately not to choke. Harry eventually swallowed and glared halfheartedly at the black haired man. "Come on then squirt, introduce us."

"Fine. Draco Malfoy, my godfather Sirius Black. Sirius, Draco Malfoy my…"

"Date." Draco offered with an amused smile at Harry who nodded with a faint blush again and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Nice to meet you Draco. Now, let me warn you up front. If Harry comes to any harm because of you I shall personally see to it that my dogs are released into your rooms when you are sleeping with orders to kill, maim and harm you."

"No worries there sir. I'll make sure Harry is well taken care of and able to stand up for himself."

"You know, I think you and me are gonna get along just fine Malfoy." Sirius grinned before seeing something. "Oh! Have to go, there's cake over there and I could seriously do with embarrassing little Tommy boy. Excuse me." Draco watched as the long haired man bound over to the picnic area and stole some of the cake. Harry smiled and finished off his apple throwing the core into a bin near him.

"Well, I must say you are more relaxed now." Draco said wrapping both his arms around Harry's waist pulling Harry's back against his chest.

"Draco!" Harry said slightly alarmed. He really wasn't used to contact like this but even though he squirmed to get free Draco's arms didn't loosen their hold. Harry eventually stopped trying to get away and leaned back in something akin to a slump. Draco smiled at the victory and Harry put his hands over Draco's arms.

"So I take it your godfather is always nice to you?"

"Yeah. He never knew about the Dursley's… abuse. He did know that they weren't kind to me and that my brother and sister took to taunting me but he thought it was nothing more than occasional bullying and I've never set him straight. Why is it that I can tell you this when I haven't been able to tell anyone else?"

"Maybe it's because I'm still a stranger but you are learning to trust me?"

"Why do I feel stronger around you?"

"I don't know. Still, I really fancy a dip in the pool. Shall we see who's going to join us?" Harry sighed and nodded, releasing his hold on Draco's arms. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek before taking the man's hand and pulling him over to the blankets again. "Hey, we're going for a swim. Any of you want to join us?"

Several people said yes including Rose, Tommy and Dudley. Draco picked up his and Harry's bag and led the raven haired man to the changing rooms. Harry allowed himself to be lead and allowed Draco to put his stuff on the bench. He took his swim shorts and the towel and went into the nearest bathroom to change. Draco rolled his eyes and changed in the communal changing area. Piers and Dudley were changing near him as was Tommy so Draco guessed he knew why Harry left.

"So Draco, what has Harry said about us?" Tommy asked repeating the question from last night. Draco didn't look up he just continued rummaging through the bag with his clothes.

"He didn't say a lot. I didn't tell him what you said, if that's what you mean and therefore he didn't comment."

"We told you the truth!" Tommy said looking sincere. Draco calmly met his eyes with his own cold ones.

"Tommy, I seriously doubt that. I may not have known Harry as long as you have but the man I know is a very quiet individual who pays more attention to succeeding silently than to having any form of relationship with anyone. I highly doubt that Harry is or was a slut or a whore. He is far too reserved. Now, I really, really need to cool off so if you'll excuse me I'm going to find Harry so we can have a nice swim." Draco pulled his top off and flexed his back muscles as he did so before folding the shirt and putting it in the bag. Picking up the bag, Draco wandered into the bathroom where, after some serious whispered words Draco was allowed inside the cubicle with Harry. Harry had pulled on his shorts and his tanned chest was on view. Harry was nervous though, Draco could tell.

"It will be fine, I'm right here. Now come on, I smell and I need a swim."

"You don't smell Draco."

"Oh yes I do. I stink."

"No you don't." Harry said, honesty shining in his eyes. Draco looked down on him and let a small smile cross his lips. Harry was a really sweet guy sometimes.

"Well, at any rate I could do with a swim. Now come on handsome." Harry found his hand being grabbed and Draco pulling him out of the cubicle and into the pool area. Harry felt incredibly naked and stood there rubbing his arms. Draco smiled and stood back looking Harry over and grinning at the bright red blush that most definitely didn't stop at Harry's face.

Harry had a wonderful tan that contrasted with Draco's fair skin. His frame had no fat what so ever and his stomach was toned and ripped. Harry's arms had a good toning to them but they were still slender and Harry's legs were toned and almost hairless, Draco found himself wondering whether that was natural or if he shaved.

"A lovely physic. Now, come on." Harry was embarrassed at having been checked out. It was arousing, very arousing, but Harry stopped himself from getting too aroused as he didn't want there to be any evidence. He pulled Draco over to the rinsing showers and then quickly dove into the pool. They were the first into the water and as soon as Harry resurfaced he found Draco mere inches away.

"Draco!" Harry gasped again going to pull back only to have hands grip his waist as they both tread water.

"Harry."

"Draco, we're being watched."

"I know." Draco said moving closer. Harry took a shuddering breath in. Draco was closer now.

"Are you going to…?"

"Am I going to what?" Draco said with a smirk as he moved even closer. He then purposefully moved away.

"Never mind." Draco smirked.

"Yes I am." That was all the warning Harry got before Draco leaned forwards again and kissed him right in front of everyone. Harry gasped unable to believe it but his open mouth let in Draco's tongue and Harry found himself whimpering. It was a cross between a terrified sound and a needy sound. Harry shut his eyes and leaned in ever so slightly feeling Draco take that as a cue to continue. When Draco eventually pulled away, Harry nearly sunk but managed to get his legs working again. He stared, gaping at Draco who just smiled.

"Might want to close your mouth Harry, else I might take it as an invitation." The words reached Harry's brain but they didn't register.

"Uh…" Harry managed. "That… you… what?" Harry turned away and swam over to the other side of the pool. Draco smirked even more and followed him. Harry reached the edge of the pool and grabbed hold of the bar on the wall to keep him up. Draco swam up next to him and held himself up with one hand and watched Harry stare, completely embarrassed, at him.

"That… you… that was really unfair."

"That may be true but you enjoyed it."

"Uh, well…" Harry breathed unable to come up with a suitable reply. Finally he settled for a halfhearted scowl. "Fine, yes I did, but perhaps a little warning next time?"

"Warn you? Why would I do that? If I warned you what I was going to do you would have tensed up on me and I find kissing a Harry that's not expecting anything much more enjoyable than the thought of trying to kiss a Harry when he's tense."

"You… I don't believe it! You…" Draco covered his lips quickly again and Harry gasped loudly again, though this time it took him a lot less time to recover from the shock. He closed his eyes and allowed the probing tongue in, meeting it with his own tentative one. When they pulled away that time Harry's face was bright red and his lips were full and swollen.

"Fine." Harry breathed and Draco smirked. "Have it your way, unexpected is better."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry grinned and splashed Draco hard and fast before swimming away as quickly as he could. Draco spluttered for a moment or two before giving chase. When he caught up with Harry he grabbed one of the man's ankles and pulled him under the water. Draco smirked down at Harry who choked under water. Harry quickly found his way up to the surface though and came up spluttering.

"Oooh! You arse!" Harry said in between coughs. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not!" Draco said completely horrified. "If you died then where would my English eye candy go? I'd be stuck in England and eyecandyless! It would be dreadful!"

"Prat." Harry whispered flushing red with embarrassment. Draco smiled.

"I'm going to get out for a moment. I could do with a drink. Did you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Draco nodded and swam to the edge of the pool pulling himself out and smiling at all the cat calls he received over his well-muscled body and six pack. Harry averted his gaze as per usual and started doing laps. Nearing the end of his third lap Harry found himself on the receiving end of a foot to the head. He stopped swimming in surprise and pulled back rubbing his sore head. Looking up he saw Rose sat on the edge of the pool wearing a strapless black bikini.

"Can I help you Rose?" He asked politely.

"No not really. Just wondering how things with lover boy are, that's all." Harry frowned fighting off a blush rather successfully.

"They're fine. How's Cedric?"

"Fine." Rose smirked. "Blaise is coming to the wedding." If Rose was expecting a reaction to that then she was sorely disappointed. Harry didn't even blink.

"Really? Good for him."

"Aren't you excited? He was your first love wasn't he?"

"No, no he wasn't." Rose looked puzzled and Harry went to swim away only she recovered.

"How are your wrists Harry? Are they better now? I suppose they've had a long time to recover from Blaise." Harry heard himself gasp and he stared at Rose in shock and hurt. Rose smiled cheerfully and swung her legs. Harry stared for a few moments more before tearing his eyes away. He quickly turned and swam away. He swam at top speed over to the steps and climbed out of the pool. On his way out he passed Draco but he didn't even turn around. Harry had only one thing on his mind, to get dressed and cover his wrists.

Draco, however, caught Harry by the arm as he made his way out. Harry turned, nearly bouncing on his feet with the need to run.

"What's the matter? Why are you so twitchy?"

"Let me go Draco, I need to cover up." Harry absentmindedly rubbed his wrists and Draco caught the motion. He narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Rose… she asked whether my wrists were better." Harry admitted still ready to run into the changing rooms at the first opportunity. "Let me go Draco."

"Harry, you obviously regret what happened but just because your sister made some stupid comment about your wrists doesn't mean you need to…"

"It's not just that." Harry confessed. "It's a lot of things. Please Draco."

"Tell me later then." Draco said still not relinquishing his hold on Harry.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know." Harry stared at Draco.

"Fine." Harry jerked his arm away from Draco but the other man just tightened his grip. He found himself frozen in place as he watched his arm move up towards Draco's face. He could only stare as Draco used his other hand to help turn Harry's arm over so he could get a clear view of the scar that had haunted his date for years. Making eye contact with Harry, Draco brought the wrist closer and closer to his face and then gently kissed the scar. Harry felt his body relax suddenly and the dreadful need to run away and get dressed was gone.

"Go on then, go get changed." Draco released Harry's wrist but didn't turn away from the shorter man. Harry was still frozen, stopped in mid-dash. With his other hand he gently traced the area Draco's lips had been pressed against his skin.

"Earth to Harry! I said go ahead and get changed. But if you're just going to stand there, well." Draco smiled brightly and pulled the shorter man in for another searing kiss.

"Time to reboot that brain of yours. I know! It's massage time. I'm going to drag you over to the reclining chairs and give you a nice massage. Then I'm going to see if I can get one in return and perhaps convince you to join me in the sauna room."

"Hmm." Harry hummed with that smile again and Draco's smile widened. Holding hands again, fingers caressing the soft tanned skin of Harry's wrist, Draco lead the younger man over to the strand of reclining chairs along the edge of the pool.

"I'll stop if you ask me to okay? But trust me; you're in very safe hands." Harry hummed again and offered Draco another soft smile. Draco waited until Harry was face down on the chair before delivering a kiss to Harry's back. "Now..."

Draco straddled Harry's hips and before Harry could protest he started rubbing along the muscles around Harry's neck and shoulders. He rubbed out the tension and left them soft and malleable. As he moved down Draco worked diligently and with a smile as he and Harry chatted quietly.

"Hey Draco… how old are you?" Draco's hands stilled slightly but then he continued as if nothing had happened.

"I'm twenty nine. You are twenty… seven, right?"

"No." Harry laughed lightly. "I'm twenty five." It was Draco's time to hum as he moved a little further down to the middle of Harry's back. "What did you always want to be? When you were younger I mean, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"I always wanted to go into politics or law just like my father but then I got older and they died and I had all this money that I didn't want to use. In the end I used it to pay off my college loans and bought myself a wonderful apartment in Manhattan near Central Park. Since I was only just twenty two and I didn't want to take a serious job I became an escort. It was fun when I started, it is still… interesting. I always used to be rather… sex orientated. I didn't mind whether they were male or female so long as I could bed them. To be honest that attitude didn't last long. I then became more interested in accompanying people to parties. I was very good at analyzing people, knowing what they needed. I only used to do what I needed but now it's more about the other people. Now I wouldn't mind quitting my job and staying with a more long term partner."

"Hmm." Harry smiled. "I always wanted to be a fashion designer or a musician but most of all I always wanted to get away from here. I've accomplished a lot in my life but music, I don't know... I love playing but I don't know if I'm good enough to join an orchestra or something. I'm just happy that my company is a success and I've got three orphanages funded and well kept."

"You've done remarkably well for someone your age. In five years you have built a lot more than most ever could." Harry laughed. The chatter died down but the atmosphere didn't become tense.

"Draco, could I ask you a more private question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I guess so..."

"Um... How many people have you slept with?" Draco stilled his hands and pulled back. Harry immediately wriggled and tried to turn around. Draco lifted himself off Harry and sat on the chair. "I'm really sorry, you don't have to answer. I'm sorry."

"Shh, Harry, it's okay." Draco laughed slightly. "It's fine. Don't worry. I don't know how many people I've slept with. I lost count years ago. All of it was protected of course but I've lost count."

"Uh… that many huh?" Harry said nervously. Draco smiled and brushed Harry's hair back. The twenty five year old smiled and swung his legs around so he was sat next to Draco.

"Yeah, that many. I've slept with lots of people, both men and women though I can tell you I've never been bottom. I am always in control." Harry smiled again albeit rather nervously.

"I'm not really surprised. You don't seem the type to give away any control." Draco grinned.

"I've only slept with five people. My first was a boy my age named Blaise. He slept with me once then dumped me because he said my sister was a lot prettier than me. That's fine though because I'm a guy so I'm not supposed to be pretty. Besides, we were fifteen at the time. Blaise was the one who actually told Rose that I'm gay. She went on to tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. I can't ever forgive him for outing me without my permission. Then was a guy called Joe. He seduced me with the 'I'll protect you, you are safe with me speech' but even though I told him I wasn't ready, he took advantage of me one night. I left him because he took advantage of me. Recovered from that on my own. Then came Nate, an Australian guy that was in London for the summer. He was a nice guy, a truly nice person. He was the last one I had here in England before I left for America. He was my secret and I still miss him occasionally. After I settled into my first apartment in LA, I went clubbing and got drunk and therefore laid. Didn't catch that guy's name. The last guy was six years ago and his name was Luke. We met at a fashion catwalk. He took me out and three months later he managed to finally get the walls down enough to bed me. He was twenty three and I was nineteen. He lasted all of six months till I opened William Jameson and then he left. He liked fashion enough to watch the cat walks but he couldn't cope with my loving it so much. He said I worked too hard and didn't care about myself or my family. I was in another brief relationship two years ago but it never got serious enough for sex."

"You've had it rather rough haven't you Harry? Not a good lot in life at all." Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Doesn't matter. I've have what I need… mostly." Harry looked away and Draco smiled gently.

"Well, I said I'd try and get you to give me a massage so how about it?" Harry laughed but nodded.

"Okay, but my hands are nowhere near as talented as yours are." Draco shrugged and switched spots with Harry. The brunet started off carefully before building up his confidence with Draco's encouragement. Eventually Harry had Draco nearly falling asleep, just as Draco had had him.

"Draco! Come on Dray wake up." Harry said laughing slightly. Draco groaned and pushed himself up.

"Dray? You shortened my name?" Harry blushed.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. Call me Dray if you want." Draco yawned. "Man I'm tired. I think the jet lag is finally catching up with me. I wonder what time we're going back to the Estate. Come on, let's get showered and dressed."

"Uh… how about we shower at home because there are only communal showers here."

"Harry, you've paid for the package!" Draco said quietly so only he and Harry could hear.

"It's embarrassing… I don't like anyone seeing me without my clothes on. This is the most naked I've been in front of strangers in over a decade. Please Draco?"

"Oh you! Fine. Spoil my fun why don't you?" Draco pulled a spluttering Harry along behind him to get dressed. Harry immediately grabbed his clothes and towel and fled to the changing rooms.

* * *

The next day they were rudely awakened by Tommy at just after nine in the morning. They'd been more affected by jet lag than they'd realised and had completely slept through their alarm.

They dressed quickly and met the rest of the guests who had spent the night in the dining room where a breakfast buffet had been set up. It was full of delicious looking options and the pair filled up their plates and found seats. They spent breakfast getting to know a couple of Cedric's friends from university.

After breakfast Petunia cornered Rose, Cedric, Tommy, Dudley, Peirs, Draco and Harry. She started handing out assignments to them like they were candy. Rose and Cedric were to make sure that the final preparations for the wedding were being completed. Tommy was to check on the caterer and make sure the servants had everything they needed for the influx of guests that were to be arriving shortly. Dudley and Peirs were sent off to the nursery to check on Evan and keep watch over the other children that had come with their parents. She expected Harry and Draco to help the servants greet arriving guests and show them to their rooms over the course of the day.

Harry just shrugged and took the direction in stride. She could have assigned them much worse things to do and they wouldn't actually have to interact with the family. Win-win as far as he was concerned.

Everything went smoothly, but Draco was a bit shocked at the sheer number of people that had been invited to stay and even more shocked that they all fit into the manor without it feeling crowded. It was much larger than he'd thought at first.

After dinner they were able to beg off staying for drinks claiming jet lag.

When they got upstairs Harry turned to Draco.

"Do you want to get out of here tomorrow and go do some of that sightseeing we were talking about at the airport? I don't think I can take another day like today. It was exhausting."

"Absolutely. I'd do anything not to have to walk up that staircase again."

"I know! It kept getting longer and longer every time we had to take another guest up to a room didn't it?"

"Longer and steeper." Draco grimaced.

"Ok. Let's brainstorm a bit here." Harry went over to his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper. "We talked about going to a museum, the park, and a ghost tour right? Let me write down a list of the things I'd enjoy doing and you can pick out your top three or four things for us to go do tomorrow. I'll call the Taxi Company and order one to pick us up at the gates around seven. We can sneak out before anyone wakes up and thinks of something else painful for us to do."

Draco grinned and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

They were up and out of the house long before anyone else was awake. The two had happily walked down to meet the Taxi and eagerly got in and gave the driver their desired destination.

The Taxi took them into central London and dropped them off at a lovely little cafe/bakery that was already open.

"Are you ready for breakfast Harry? Do you want to go in and get something now or go wander Hyde Park first?"

"Let's get food first, I need some coffee."

"Coffee does sound good. Coffee and a waffle. And fruit and hmmm something else. I need to look at the menu. Let's go in."

They ended up getting their coffee and breakfast quickly and ate the delicious food with relish. The chef had done a great job.

"Ok, so first we're going to wander Hyde Park right?"

"Yes, and then we're going to ride the London Eye?"

"Absolutely! That's one attraction I've never been to before. It wasn't built yet the last time I was here." Draco grinned. He loved ferris wheels.

"Have you ridden it Harry?"

"Nope, not yet. I checked it out online though and it looks amazing. I hope the line isn't too long. We are going early after all.

"Either way it's going to be more fun than walking up that freaking staircase again."

They enjoyed talking about the various places they had visited around London in their youth while they wandered Hyde Park. They were surprised when they finally made it to their goal: the Peter Pan Statue. Usually it took a lot longer to walk over to that area from the entrance they'd chosen.

Draco pulled out his phone and the two posed for pictures, Harry blushing all the while. He did get a good one of Harry, sans blush, watching the swans in the lake on their way out of the park.

After the park, they headed over to the London Eye and to their joy, the line only had a twenty minute wait. They didn't even have to buy a fast-track ticket. Draco pulled out the brochure he'd picked up at the booth and the two put their heads together to look at the labeled map. Harry was excited. Today was a gorgeous day and with the high visibility they would be able to have an amazing and unique view of Westminster, Big Ben, the South Bank and the Thames. He'd been to all of these place in the past of course, but perspective was everything.

They ended up spending the entire trip glued to the windows trying to point out interesting buildings and places they recognised. On the way down, the guide told them to pose for a photo-op and Harry liked the resulting photo so much he ended up buying a copy. It went straight into his messenger bag along with the ticket stubs.

From there, Draco and Harry walked over the bridge and found a restaurant where they could stop and get some lunch.

"Draco, where do you want to go next?"

"The British Museum for sure."

So off they went. They ended up wandering the halls of the huge museum all afternoon. Draco got to see the traveling exhibition that he wanted to go to and Harry dragged him over to the History of Clothing gallery. They both enjoyed the Greek and Roman exhibits and Draco held Harry close as they wandered the Mummy room.

They chatted and got to know each other better over the course of the day and both were surprised with just how much they liked the other man.

Their last stop for the day was to get tickets for the Jack the Ripper tour. Both were fascinated by the history of the Whitechapel Murders and the mystery of Jack the Ripper.

After a very quick stop at a pub where they got some dinner, they returned to the gathering point and were swept along by the tour guide into the story of the horrors that had been committed.

"The death of one woman began a reign of terror so horrifying that the world still remembers the events to this day. Follow me as I conjure up images of a bygone time, of gas lit streets, fog ridden alleys and a hunt for a demon who's legend still lingers around the East End today... JACK THE RIPPER."

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry as they followed the guide and Harry just sank into the embrace. He blushed when another couple glanced over at them and giggled, but he was comfortable damn it. They could laugh all they liked. At least he hadn't been recognised and asked for a picture. No one was expecting him to be in London, so he wasn't. How liberating.

As the tour wrapped up two hours or so later, the two men decided to bite the bullet and catch a Taxi back to the Estate. They'd been gone for over twelve hours at this point and their reception was bound to be negative. They would just have to enjoy the time left out of the relatives' presence.

* * *

One Taxi ride later and Draco was pulling a reluctant Harry up the house steps. He really really really didn't want to go back inside. He was so nervous that he didn't even register the throng of vehicles lining the driveway.

As they opened the doors, they were met by a blast of lights and sound. A party was in full swing and everyone was more than half drunk. Apparently they hadn't gotten the memo that that evening was supposed to be Cedric's Bachelor Party.

With a huge sigh of relief, Harry smiled and turned to Draco.

"I guess it's time to join the other guests and mingle."

"We can do that, but come here for a sec."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing..." Draco said shiftily as he leaned in and captured Harry in a surprise kiss. "Let's party!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the third installment of this story :). I'd love to read any reviews you leave for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Things were going really well for Harry and Draco. As expected, they'd spent pretty much every second together since they had met and both were surprised by just how much they were actually enjoying themselves. Harry had been exceedingly nervous about needing to stay in another person's presence for that much time, but he'd adapted quickly and happily. He knew that he wanted to stay friends with Draco even after they returned to their real lives in the States. Maybe they could even be something more? He sincerely hoped that Draco felt the same way. They'd gone out again the previous evening to see a play and had bonded over the hilarious fish-slapping, cow-tossing and French Taunting that made up Spamalot.

Draco actually found himself forgetting that he was working while with Harry. The behavior he was exhibiting to fool the other people around them was starting to feel real to him. He'd been seriously considering getting out of the escort business for a while and meeting Harry seemed to be the final straw for him. He wanted a real relationship with a real person. A person like Harry. But there had been a number of things bothering him about the other man's behavior since they met. A number of little and big things that didn't really add up. He'd been mentally adding new points to his mental checklist since he'd met the man.

He briefly thought back to his original list of low self-esteem, scared of family and apologises a lot. Those qualities were prevalent while on the Estate or approaching it and around his family. When they were out in London, Harry was a completely different person and Draco wanted to get to the bottom of his odd behavior.

As they were starting to get up and ready for the day, Draco decided to breach the topic, but he wanted to start out with something a bit lighter. Ah! There was that random thought he'd had while at the pool. He could work with that.

"Oh! I remember what I wanted to ask you! Do you shave your legs?" Harry dropped his shirt and stared up at Draco.

"No." He said plainly and honestly. Draco frowned slightly.

"Really? It's just you have really dark hair and usually dark haired men have hairy legs too but you… Harry you have hardly any hair anywhere on your body except your head. I mean, I've been here with you for what, five days now, and I've never seen you shave."

"I just don't have hairy legs, hairy armpits or much else hairy for that matter. I don't know why, I just never had that problem. Apparently it's in the genes though because I remember Petunia and Rose saying they never had to shave either. Tommy is the opposite, he can grow a full beard really quickly and I know he has hair on his chest because he constantly walks around with his shirt only half buttoned up."

"Hmm, well aren't you just fascinating." Harry scoffed and picked up his shirt again, slipping it over his head.

"Well my being fascinating is the only reason you stay around me."

"So not true." Draco teased.

"Really?" Harry drawled.

"Yes really. You are far too handsome to pass up." Harry blushed again and picked up a pillow throwing it at Draco who ducked with a loud laugh.

"Hey Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you change your name to William Jameson when you opened your business?" Draco had been wondering about this since he'd figured out who Harry was.

Harry sat down on the bed and just stared up at him.

"Why did I change my name? You know, I actually changed it when I moved to LA right after I turned eighteen. I wanted to escape my past and have a completely fresh start. Well, almost all of my past. I picked Jameson to honor my father. But I didn't just change my name; I basically changed who I was as a person. I absolutely hated how weak the Dursley's, Tommy and Rose made me feel while I was living here. The fact that they pushed me to do what I did when I was a kid, well I just couldn't handle it anymore. They're my family for goodness sake!"

He stood up and started pacing the space around the bed.

"When I enrolled in University, my guidance counselor noticed that something was wrong and recommended that I get help. I decided that she had a point and started going to see a psychologist. I wasn't suicidal anymore, but I wasn't really a whole person either. My doctor helped me figure out what qualities I liked in people and how to build them in myself. I guess I sort of started separating the new me from the old me and named him. William is the person I wished I could have been from the start. Now the name change helps protect my privacy from my fans."

"What are the qualities that you decided to use to build William?"

"Well, let's see... I wanted to be happy, kind and down to Earth for starters. I wanted people to like me for who I was. I wanted to be more outgoing and less prone to panic attacks. I wanted... I don't know. I wanted to be an all-around better person who would be strong enough to go out into the world and make a difference. I wanted to be able to do anything I set my mind on doing."

"How is the current Harry different from William? The person you just described, that's you Harry. You've made yourself into the person you wanted to be and I find him really attractive."

"What... Wha..." Draco's comment had stopped Harry in his tracks and he had to sit down again. Had he really become William when he wasn't looking?

"The only thing I see about you that I didn't hear you mention is your need to please everyone around you. What's that about anyways? I just don't see how you can be as successful as you are with the behaviour you've been exhibiting over the past few days. Mind telling me what's going through that gorgeous head of yours? I mean, I think the blushing is endearing, but the constant apologies and rolling over to please anyone in your path? I just don't get it. I saw it in the Taxi on the way from the airport, but it's not a constant behaviour."

He watched as Harry closed his eyes deep in thought and just waited, hoping for an answer.

"Fuck Draco. Just Fuck. I regressed didn't I? I saw the names on the letter last month and heard Petunia's horrid voice and I lost all of the hard work I put into healing myself. How can you like being around me when I'm like this? I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being." His breathing sped up and he had to put his head down between his knees to try and stave off the panic attack that was threatening to appear.

"Nonono Harry! Stop. Just stop and take a deep breath. You're ok. You're going to be just fine. I just needed to see if you realised what was happening to you or not. I guess not." Draco sat down next to him, reached out and started rubbing circles on Harry's back.

As he leaned into the touch and got control of himself, he took a moment to take a really hard look at what he had become and the kind of person he was.

Two minutes later Harry stood up and turned to face the man that was now perched on the edge of the bed in front of him. He took a deep breath and stuck out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I'm twenty five years old and I currently live in New York City. I have a condo in LA and a vacation home in Hawaii. I own three orphanages and fund a number of charities. I'm currently a multi-billionaire and the face and brain behind Jameson Inc, the most popular fashion line in America. I dress celebrities and have a second line of affordable clothes for regular customers as well. I have a wonderful group of employees whom, as we speak, are handling all of the work that I should be doing."

"I have a close knit group of friends that I enjoy spending time with and a group of relatives that I wish I could disown. I don't know why my family think they can treat me like they do, but I'm not going to put up with their shit anymore. I am a strong, independent and successful person and I'm done giving them power over me. I came to this wedding to support a sister that hates and belittles me for a reason that is beyond the pale. Her fiancé used to be a good friend, but from what I've seen of his behavior over the last few days, isn't anymore. My brother is a tagalong bully and my cousin is a hypocrite. I hope his son grows up to be a better man than he'll ever be. My Aunt and Uncle? They're bullies too. Abusive control freaks and I hope they get everything coming to them. The only thing I will ever thank them for is demanding that I bring a date to this farce of a Wedding. Because of them, I got to meet you."

Draco's mouth slowly closed from its gaping position. Wow. He reached out his hand and gripped the one being offered. Instead of shaking it though, he entwined their fingers and gave a light squeeze.

"Hello Harry. It's nice to finally meet you."

He pulled a bit on the hand he'd grasped and threw them both off balance, directing Harry's fall towards the mattress beside him. He rolled them over so that he could be on top and he leaned down to join their lips together in a searing and passionate kiss.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I am so very very glad I got to meet you too."

* * *

After a very hot snogging session, the two men headed downstairs to start the day off and were stopped dead in their tracks as they entered into the dining room. It had been transformed into a craft room of some sort and Rose was in the middle of a large group of other ladies all cutting up ribbons and pulling random flowers out of the vases scattered around the room. The wedding planner and Rose had decided that it would be a lot of fun for the ladies to make all of the bouquets for the weekend themselves and they were right. The girls were having a blast. One random brunet saw the men enter and shooed them out towards the grounds where apparently there was a buffet set up.

Approaching the buffet, Harry heard the gathered males talking about the plans for the day. There was going to be a fox hunt followed by an afternoon of shooting. Anything they brought in would be served up for dinner that evening. Horrified, Harry turned to Draco.

"I can't stay here for this. I'm going to find Cedric and let him know that we're taking off for the day. He'll understand and cover for us."

Draco just nodded and tried to remember the documentary he'd seen last year about British events like this. He'd been a bit out of his depth when they'd gathered the previous afternoon for a cricket match, but a hunt? A real British Hunt with horses and everything? Hmmm... He gave it up for a bad job when Harry came back and dragged him off towards the house again.

"Let's go grab our bags and get out of here. I'll call a Taxi and we can head into London."

"Do they actually hunt foxes or do they use a fake?"

"Hmm... Most people use fakes and just have the dogs follow a trail laid earlier in the day, but the Dursley's, well, they're a bit more traditional. I'm not 100% sure what they're going to do with all of these guests around, but I'd bet that they're going to go all out. They're definitely going to be shooting live pheasants this afternoon. It's horrible."

"I can't really imagine participating in something like this. I'm definitely a city person. I don't even know how to ride a horse!" Draco laughed.

"I can ride. I actually love the feeling. When you're on the right horse you can just fly."

"That sounds wonderful. Maybe you could take me out riding sometime?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

As they were waiting for the Taxi to arrive, they talked about where they wanted to go that day. It was an unexpected free day for them and they were definitely going to take advantage of it.

"Where should we go first?"

"Well, we saw Spamalot last night, so how about catching something a little bit more traditional? Do you want to head over to the Globe, take the tour then see A Midsummer Night's Dream? I think it's supposed to start around one. "

Draco grabbed his hand and grinned. "Did I tell you that one of the trips my family took a few years ago was to Stratford-Upon-Avon? The town is so pretty. I'm a huge fan of Shakespeare's plays. I must admit to only really liking the comedies though. Is A Midsummer Night's Dream your favorite? Mine's Much Ado About Nothing."

"It is. I've always loved Puck and the havoc he can cause by twitching his little finger."

"Puck is a great character, but what about Bottom? He's my favorite. Poor man falls prey to the magic of the Fairy Queen but still ends up completing his goal of performing at the wedding even if he probably shouldn't have. Oh well." Draco laughed.

They got their tickets and then spent a good hour just walking around the museum. Each exhibit sparked a new conversation and they found the time to be flying by.

There was a nice cafe inside the museum where they indulged in an absolutely delicious lunch before heading out to find their seats in the theatre. Draco didn't even have to remind Harry to eat.

The play itself was performed wonderfully and they stood up along with the other patrons to give a standing ovation at the end.

As they were filing out of the stands, Harry spoke. "Let's go over to the Millenium Bridge and take some pictures."

"Sure, why not? I get to pick the next thing we do though."

"That's fair." Harry nodded.

There weren't too many people on the bridge and they were able to get some really nice shots of each other before a passing lady offered to take their photo for them. They agreed of course and Draco pulled Harry in for a kiss while she took the shot. He really did prefer kissing Harry when he wasn't expecting it. The look on his face afterwards was priceless!

"I want to go on the London Architecture Walk. I saw a blurb about it on the plane and it peaked my interest. We've already seen London from a Taxi, from the sky and from the ferris wheel; let's go see it on foot.

"Where do we go?"

"I think we look at their website for a time/place and just meet up with the tour guide. Or maybe we have to call first. Let's find out."

Harry pulled out his cell phone and found the correct page.

"It looks like there is a tour starting from Trafalgar Square Tube Station in half an hour. Let me call them and see if we can join."

He did and they could, so they quickly walked over to the closest station and headed towards Trafalgar Square.

The guide was standing just outside the entrance with a flag and a group of teenagers with cameras. He was in the middle of explaining what they were going to do and see as they walked up. He stopped what he was doing to sell them their tickets and then continued where he'd left off.

"... The format of our walks is welcoming, accessible and inclusive. We believe that your opinion is no less valid than anyone else's so feel free to ask questions or share your own views!"

They spent a fun afternoon wandering around with the other young tourists. They were apparently from Germany and all in a photography class together. They loved stopping and making the tour guide tell them everything he could remember about each of the places they were visiting. By the end of the tour, they'd gotten photos of Trafalgar Square, Big Ben and the Parliament building, the London Eye, Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey, The Tower Bridge and The Tower of London.

Instead of continuing on with the group to Tate Modern, Draco asked if they could stay and go see the Crown Jewels.

Rather intrigued himself, Harry agreed and they said their goodbyes.

They got into the line to visit the vault and entertained each other with little anecdotes about their lives up to this point.

The jewels were amazing. Harry had never seen them before and he felt inspired. He wanted to pull out his tablet and design a new line based off of their brilliance. Instead, he mental noted the desire and continued out of the exhibit.

By this time the sun was just starting to set. They decided that they wanted to go up the Tower Bridge and watch the sunset from there. It was breathtaking, but the mood was broken by Draco's stomach rumbling.

Harry cracked up. "Well hello there? Are we hungry?"

"Apparently we are."

"Let's go find a restaurant. What type of food would you like tonight?"

"Italian. We walked past a nice place a few blocks from here on the tour. Let's head over there and get a table."

Harry nodded and offered his hand to Draco. It was the first time he had initiated contact between them and he liked it.

They were seated, but Harry still hadn't relinquished his grasp on Draco's hand.

"I want pasta, how about you Harry?"

"I think the eggplant parmesan looks good. I'm going to get that."

As the food came out he was forced to let go so that he could eat but he resolved to initiate something else after they were finished.

He did just that in the Taxi back to the Estate.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." As he leaned in and stole a kiss from an unsuspecting Draco.

"You're right. Surprise kisses are the best."

Draco laughed and pulled him in for another.

* * *

Day six started with a crack of thunder. A huge rainstorm had moved in overnight and the sky had opened up over Surrey. The forecast said that it should end around noon, but there would be no escaping out to the grounds that morning.

The two got up and headed down to join the other guests in the main ballroom. There were so many people staying at the Estate now that the servants had been forced to set up a buffet and tables in the large room to accommodate everyone.

There weren't many things planned for the day, but Petunia had sent one of the servants over to remind Harry of the dance lesson that had been scheduled for two o'clock.

"Can you dance Draco?"

"Yes I can. Remember at the pool, how I told you my father was a politician? Well, mother used to throw dances, balls and gala's every chance she got in order to help him get votes. She started teaching me when I was about eight."

"Will you dance with me at the class and the party?"

"Of course I will, but I only know the man's steps. Do you know the female's steps or something?"

"Yes actually, I know the male and female steps to the waltz, the fox trot and the cha cha to name a few. Aunt Petunia wanted to make sure that Dudley, Tommy and Rose knew how to dance, but with four people, three being boys, I got drafted to play the required girl. It was horribly embarrassing at the time, but now I'm glad I know what to do."

"Well in that case Harry, yes I will dance with you. It would be an honour. Want to give it a whirl right here and now?"

Harry looked around and the gathered people and laughed.

"No. No I don't think so. Let's wait until tomorrow night and shock them with our brilliance."

* * *

Half one rolled around and the guests going to the dance studio gathered in the foyer. Most would be taking their own cars, but Harry ended up borrowing a sports car from the garage for the two of them.

The rain had cleared up and the drive was actually rather nice. It took Harry a few minutes to actually find a parking spot, but luckily they arrived at the Dance Studio at the same time as the other guests.

With minutes to spare they'd all gathered in lobby to wait for their class time. There were a few other students sitting or standing around and lovely music was playing in the other room. A group of young girls were twittering over a magazine in the corner by the water cooler. They caught his eye and Harry smiled but didn't really think anything of them glancing over at him and back to the pages they were reading. The three girls seemed to come to a conclusion then and the one holding the magazine put it down on the table next to the cups. They looked over at him again with twinkling eyes and one snapped a picture on her cell phone.

Rose looked puzzled at the interaction, but decided to brush it off as nothing even though her curiosity was peaked. The class was starting anyways and they all had to go in.

Their dance teachers introduced themselves as Remus Lupin and Tonks, just Tonks. They spent a few minutes finding out how well the group could dance before asking them to split into pairs. Some random blond, one of Rose's bridesmaids, tried to steal Draco away but Harry latched on tight and sent the interloper a dark glare. She laughed it off and went to find a free groomsman to dance with instead, twittering with one of the other girls about just how cute the couple was.

The first dance was a waltz, the second a fox trot and so on. Neither Harry nor Draco needed any instruction and just enjoyed being in each other's arms. After about a half an hour of dancing, Rose and Petunia excused themselves to go get some water. Rose looked over to see that the magazine the girls had been looking at was lying face down just within her reach. As she was still curious, she turned the magazine over to get a good look at the cover. It was an American magazine that wasn't usually sold in England. That's when she saw something she had never expected to see. Ever. She handed the magazine over to her Aunt and that was when the fireworks started.

As per usual, Draco and Harry were chatting comfortably when a loud screech was heard coming from the lobby. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at where Petunia and Rose were gawking at the cover of a magazine with twin looks of shock and something else neither Harry nor Draco could place. Draco pulled Harry closer with a frown and after a brief discussion they decided to go over to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay Rose? Mrs. Dursley?" The pair turned their gazes up to Draco before snapping down to Harry who immediately tensed at the angry looks in their eyes. Draco didn't know what was happening until he saw the cover of the magazine. Harry's face was on the front cover with large bold letters announcing that William Jameson had designed the dresses and outfits for ninety percent of the Oscar winners two weeks previously.

Draco nudged Harry to get his attention and he looked up at him before following his gaze to the cover of the magazine. Damn, he _was_ on the cover of Lifestyle this month, he'd thought so on the plane, but here it was in full colour.

Vernon joined the group and Petunia handed the offending magazine over to him. It only took one look for Vernon to join the other two in their fury. He was gripping it so hard that it looked like his fingers would rip through the pages.

Shaking the abused magazine in Harry's face, Vernon roared "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, THIS, THIS…?" He couldn't find the words.

Harry gripped Draco's arm and stood his ground. He'd resolved to stand his ground and that was what he was going to do.

Vernon stomped forwards and shoved the magazine roughly into Harry's face. "WHY is YOUR FACE on the COVER of this magazine BOY? Your face, they say, is the face of William Jameson! Explain what's going on to me NOW BOY!"

"Harry." Draco breathed giving Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze. Harry gulped and looked at Draco before meeting Vernon's furious beady eyes.

"My face is the face of William Jameson because… because…"

"Well! Spit it out boy!"

"Because I own the company. William Jameson is a name I gave myself and the company when I opened it five years ago."

"LIES!"

"I'm not lying." Harry said after receiving another reassuring squeeze of the hand from Draco. "I am William Jameson. I am the most famous fashion designer in America."

"Don't take me for a fool boy! You are nothing. William Jameson is a billionaire and you are just one of his employees.

"Actually I'm a multi billionaire…"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME BOY!" Vernon raised his fist and took a swing at Harry, missing as he dodged. Vernon brought up his other fist as a follow up though and cleanly thumped Harry around the head.

"What the Fuck are you doing!?" Yelled Draco. He'd been pulled down to the ground with Harry when he'd collapsed. It appeared that while the volatile man had been aiming for the temple, Harry had dodged in time and the fist had impacted just north of the danger zone.

"Back the fuck off you monster!"

Draco was checking Harry over when he felt a thud. The bastard had just kicked Harry while he was down. He tried to deliver another but Draco had had enough. He stood up and pulled the man off his nephew but not before the bastard had kicked out one more time, making contact with Harry's side.

"Fuck. Oww. Stop it you bastard! Why are you doing this?"

Draco saw the rest of Harry's family standing around doing nothing, just watching as Harry got hurt. Rose actually had a smirk on her face.

"STOP!" Draco bellowed.

By this point Remus and Tonks had come out to the lobby to check on their wayward students and quickly took in the situation. Remus took over holding onto Vernon's and nodded at Draco to go check on Harry.

Vernon hesitated for a moment and that was all Draco needed to reach down and pick Harry up from the floor and help support him as they stumbled out of the room. Draco quickly loaded Harry into the car they had used to get to the studio and shoved the keys into the ignition. He heard Tonks calling out to him that the nearest hospital was to the right. Ramming the car into gear Draco took off in that direction. He took the time to program the GPS when they hit their first red light and then followed the directions towards the hospital whilst Harry cried harshly into his hands.

"Calm down Harry, calm down. You're okay. You did really well back there. He got in a few unexpected blows but you won in the end. He's so going down for this. He just attacked you in front of witness."

Harry forced himself into a calm state and smiled grimly while he gingerly reached up to touch his throbbing head. He probably had a concussion but it could have been a lot worse. His side was smarting as well, but he figured that he'd be out and about within an hour or so. Or that's what he thought until his sight started fading and he lost consciousness.

Draco was completely freaked out by this point and when he finally found the hospital he helped the staff put Harry onto a stretcher and wheel him into a ward, refusing to be left behind.

The doctors and nurses fussed over Harry for a few moments before declaring that he definitely had a concussion and had to be woken immediately. As they did a few tests they were able to determine that it was a mild concussion, but a concussion nevertheless. They also took a few x-rays of his chest to make sure that nothing was broken. The conclusion was that the impacts had not broken any bones but would leave behind some bad bruising. He would heal.

Draco took it upon himself to keep Harry awake and alert. He took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm really proud of you Harry."

"Why? I let him hit me again!" Tears threatened to fall but Draco stopped them in their tracks.

"Come on Harry, don't cry. I don't want to see you cry! We were having such a lovely dance. Think about that Harry. Everything is going to be alright!"

Harry looked up at Draco with dull eyes.

"Don't look at me like that either Harry. I want to see your bright eyes. The ones you get when you are happy and smiling. I want to hear you hum your yeses when you agree with me. I don't want to see you unhappy!"

"Draco… I have very little to be happy about right now." Draco scowled then and stood up throwing Harry's hand away.

"Very little to be happy about? You just stood up to your family for the first time! You told them the truth and mostly evaded your bastard of an Uncle. Not to mention Me! You aren't happy with me then? You know, the guy you've been with this last week though all the times your family tried to take a jab at you? The guy who has made you laugh on more than one occasion? You remember me? You can't be happy about me? They guy you've been snogging and doing touristy things with? The guy who helped you realize what an amazing person you really are? What about everything you've accomplished? You own three five star orphanages that help loads of children! You give the celebrities from all over the world clothes to wear for the best of the best outings! You have loads to be happy about and if you can't think of all the things you've done then at least think of all that you are. You are handsome, kind hearted and funny. You're strong and accomplished! You're a wonderful person Harry. A diamond. So tell me, why aren't you happy?

"Why… why are you…" Harry whispered before closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths as a tear escaped. "An escort…"

Draco felt anger welling up inside of him. He was just about to release all that anger at Harry when Harry spoke again and opened his wide, bright green eyes.

"You're the Diamond Draco! You're the one who's wonderful! Why did you have to be an escort? Why couldn't we have really met on a flight from LA to New York?" Draco felt his anger leave him and in its place he was filled with something else.

"Because if I'd been anything else we wouldn't have met."

"Bloody Hell!" Harry said covering his face with his hands. Draco approached the bed and gently stroked Harry's raven locks. Harry pulled his hands away and looked up into tender silver eyes.

"You think I'm wonderful Harry?" Harry let his hands fall to his side and looked carefully at the tender eyes and smiled as Draco continued to touch him.

"I do." Draco smiled and let his fingers brush tenderly over Harry's cheek.

"Hmm." Draco hummed with his smile still in place. "Well, I think you are wonderful too Harry and I don't believe you when you say I am."

"But you are! I'm the one who's worthless." Draco shook his head.

"Harry, you're regressing again. You're worth several billion dollars." Harry let a tear escape.

"How much would it take for you to stay with me forever?"

"What?!" Draco was stunned and he pulled his hand back. Harry closed his eyes and two more tears fell as he turned his face away. Draco ran over several things in his head...

"I think… I think the only thing you could give me to make me stay with you is you Harry. So long as I have you, I'll have enough to stay." He looked down at Harry with that tender smile once again. All of Draco's shock was gone and he'd come to one conclusion. He needed Harry in his life.

"Are you lying? Because I can't take it if you are."

"I'm not lying. If I can have you, I'll stay. I'll stay forever."

"Do you promise?" Draco nodded and gently touched Harry's face again.

"I think I need you Harry, I think my heart needs you and I know for a fact that you need me. I want you and if I can have you I think I can fall in love with you and spend the rest of my life with you." Harry looked up to capture Draco's gaze with his.

Draco grinned and leaned over Harry looking straight down into his eyes.

"For once Harry, be selfish. Be selfish and forget everyone else. This is all about you. You and me."

"Then… Then I want you and I don't want you to leave me. Will you be my boyfriend Draco?"

"I thought you would never ask." Draco breathed joining his lips to Harry's. Harry melted beneath Draco and brought his arms around the blonde's neck as the kiss deepened.

Taking Harry's hand in his he kissed the knuckles. "Now, in order to keep you awake but resting," Draco smirked, "let's plan our revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Of course! You're going to press charges against your Uncle right? We can have him taken in for aggravated assault at the very least. We can't have him charged for child abuse because the statute of limitations has already passed, but we can get the story out to the press and ruin him. Do you think you can do something like that?"

He only had to think for a few moments. "Yes. They put me through hell. It's time to bring the skeletons out of their closets. Revenge is a bit out of character for me... But yes, this is something that should have happened years ago."

"Well now that you've decided on a course of action, should we do it today or tomorrow? We need to get the police here as soon as possible to document the attack, but the arrest can happen later. It would be such a shame to force your Uncle to miss your sister's wedding especially considering your family are such upright citizens. We shouldn't miss it either. It is our whole reason for being in England after all."

"I want to crush them. I want to make them watch as Vernon is arrested at Rose's wedding like they watched him hurt me earlier."

"My dear Harry, what an idea, but how about we add a little bit of extra spice? You're William Jameson right? A celebrity. We can let it leak that you're here for a wedding and then watch as the media coverage quadruples overnight."

"I have some people I can contact in the police department and the media but we're going to need to be kitted out in top fashions for this to work. We're going to have to go on a bit of a shopping spree this afternoon if we're going to have anything to wear to the wedding. I'm not going back to the Estate until Vernon is in jail."

Harry glanced around. "Hand me my bag, will you? I'm going to start making those calls."

Over the course of the next twenty minutes he'd phoned the police (they were on their way), two journalists he was on good terms with and the manager of Harrods. The fantastic department store would have a large selection of high end clothes for them to choose from without them having to traipse all over London. They even sported one of his collections though he thought he'd prefer wearing Armani to the wedding.

The journalists would meet them outside the church the next day and stick with them for the duration of the festivities. Rita Skeeter and Richard Lovegood had been covering Society stories for years and he arranged to give interviews to them if they agreed to accompany him. They also agreed to spread the news that William Jameson was in town and had been hospitalized by his millionaire Uncle while the family stood by and did nothing.

As he was finishing his phone call to the manager, two PC's entered the room. They had already spoken with the doctors and just needed a statement from Harry. He recounted events as they had happened and then they turned to Draco for his witness statement.

"Thank you sirs, we'll be heading over to the dance studio in a few minutes to talk with this," he checked his notebook "Remus Lupin."

Harry smiled and thanked the men, watching as they exited the room.

The phone rang and Harry answered. It was the Commissioner. He'd been informed by his secretary that William Jameson need to speak with him ASAP and had briefed him on the case.

"Thank you for calling me so quickly sir."

"Mr. Jameson, I'm sorry that you've been put into this situation during your stay here in London."

"Sir, that's what I'd like to talk with you about. The man who assaulted me is my Uncle. The reason I'm in town is because of my sister's wedding and I still want to go but I don't trust my safety to any of the guests. I would like to request some bodyguards to join me at the wedding and be ready to arrest Vernon as soon as he makes one wrong move."

"You want your Uncle arrested at the wedding?"

"Yes, yes I do. The man, well my whole family really, abused me mentally and physically until I was able to leave the country when I was eighteen. I even have the invitation that they sent me for the wedding that I can hand over to you for evidence. The post script contains an unspoken threat to my person that caused me mental harm. If they behave themselves during the wedding, we can wait and handle things a bit more privately, but I want police there just in case something does happen."

"Well. We're happy to do everything we can to help. I'll have two... Oh! Do you want plain clothes policemen or officers in uniform?"

"In uniform please."

"Alright. I'll have two officers in uniform join you at the hospital right away and they or a relief team will stay with you until the situation is resolved."

"Thank you very much sir. Would it be possible to assign PC's Crabbe and Goyle to join me at the wedding tomorrow? They have as big a grudge against my family as I do and I'd like for them to be able to take Uncle Vernon into custody."

"I'll do what I can and let you know in the morning."

"Thank you again and goodbye."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the fourth installment of this story :). I'd love to read any reviews you leave for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Draco just sat there and enjoyed as his boyfriend took charge and set his revenge in motion. It was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

"Draco? Draco! Earth to Draco!"

"What? Harry?"

Harry cracked up but had to hold his side when it twinged. "Draco I've been trying to get your attention. Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, fine. Sorry, what's up?"

"The doctor just left. He said I could check myself out as soon as my bodyguards arrive. They're going to join us here and basically follow us around for the rest of the day. I'm actually glad they're going to be at Harrods with us. The news that I'm coming in is probably already spreading. I hope there won't be too many fans, but I'm not holding my breath. The clerks probably sent out mass texts or tweeted it or something else ridiculous." He grimaced as he looked down at the gown he'd been forced to don for the x-ray. "I had the manager open an account for us so we should be set on that at least."

"I get that we can't go back and get our bags just yet, but what exactly do you have in mind for us to buy?"

"Well, we're definitely going to need tuxes for tomorrow. We should get a new outfit for after the wedding and we will probably need something to wear the day after just in case. I'm in the mood to shop though, so we'll probably end up getting more than we actually need. I'll probably need your help trying on the clothes too." Harry grinned at that. "I'm still quite sore from earlier."

"Are you now? Sore? Really? I see. I guess I'll just have to kiss the bruises to help them feel better."

He was just leaning down to follow through when a knock sounded on the door.

"Sirs, may we come in?"

Heads turning to the doorway, Harry glanced over at Draco and shrugged.

"Of course, come in please. I'm Harry Potter, also known as William Jameson, and this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy."

The two entered and went to stand near the foot of the bed.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. I'm Detective Inspector Neville Longbottom and this is PC Ronald Weasley. We'll be accompanying you this afternoon."

"Draco, will you fill them in for me? I need to go to the loo and get back into some real clothes." He reached over to the stack of clothing on the table next to him and gathered them up into a ball.

"Sure, um, do you need help walking over there?"

"Thanks, but I've got it. Just tell them what's going on please."

Harry got out of the bed and sort of backed over towards the loo. He really really hated hospital gowns! He took a quick look down and turned bright red. How embarrassing.

Draco chuckled and the other two men started smiling.

He entered the small room and reached behind himself to undo the flimsy strings holding the offending garment in place. As the gown came off, he gasped. Vernon's kicks had done a real number on him. The skin was swollen and already starting to turn various shades of purple. He hadn't been this badly bruised in ages. He'd need to stop at the Chemist after they arrived at Harrods. Hopefully they'd have some Arnica Cream he could rub into the injuries. He'd want to pick up some Arnica Montana tablets as well. He loved homeopathy. His psychologist had been into natural remedies rather than traditional medicines and he'd taken to it like a duck to water.

As he dressed he reflected on the day up to this point. It had, most certainly, been full of surprises of both the good and bad variety. He preferred to think of the good, but he'd need Draco's help later ironing out the details of what he would and wouldn't be telling reporters over the next few days if things went down the way he thought they would. Talking about his childhood was going to be a trying experience and having it broadcast to the world was going to be even more difficult. At least he had other bits of dirt on everyone that would hopefully take the spotlight off of him for at least a little while. Being the Servant certainly allowed you to hear things that you weren't supposed to hear.

* * *

In the end, Harry had spent over ten thousand pounds on new outfits for both himself and Draco. They'd gone to the Armani shop first and picked out everything they would need from undergarments to their new top hats. Draco had never worn a top hat before and felt a bit ridiculous, but Harry just laughed. "At least we're not getting canes!"

The most expensive pieces had, of course, been the Armani Tuxedos Harry had insisted they buy for the wedding. Harrods had gone to great lengths to help them out and the two best tailors on staff were called in to do rush fittings. They set their entire team of seamstress working on the outfits to have them complete and ready to go within the next few hours. A minor miracle in Harry's opinion. They were good.

Their second stop had been at the Jameson Department. Harry had never actually set foot into this particular branch of his company and he was suitably impressed. It was just down the hall from the Armani store, but it was on the edge of the building allowing for natural light to highlight the clothing and art set purposefully around the floor. The store boasted both men's and women's fashions but tended towards the high end of things. His more reasonably priced clothes were sold at stores like Macy's.

As soon as they walked in, they were surrounded by staff and customers alike, all wanting to meet the famous designer. Harry was back in his element though and, holding his head high, took everything in stride while smiling, waving and answering questions. The bodyguards hadn't had much to do but keep people at arm length. William was injured and couldn't really be shaking hands and kissing babies after all.

He knew exactly what he wanted to pick out for himself and for Draco. The best part of all this was that he'd be able to see Draco in his designs. That would be a treat. They headed back to the fitting rooms and began trying on the stack of clothing. Draco had grabbed a few other pieces while Harry was busy entertaining fans and was looking forward to showing his boyfriend just how good he could make Jameson's designs look.

In that moment, Draco decided to do something a bit spontaneous. He went over to Longbottom and Weasley and asked them to keep the fans out of the dressing rooms for a while. He got Harry to come out of his cubicle and sit in a chair at the end of the hall. He then proceeded to give a mini fashion show, trying things on and showing off for the other man. They had a really great time goofing off and Harry was mentally drooling a bit every time Draco came out. He was going to have to convince Draco to come model for him for real. They didn't remember that there were security cameras littered around the store at that moment and Draco would actually blush when he came to find out that the impromptu fashion show had been uploaded to YouTube and gotten over a million hits within the first few hours.

"You're really amazing as a model Draco. Have you ever done modeling before?"

"Never, I thought about it a few times but never really took the idea seriously. Why?"

"Because my clothes fit you better than almost any other model I've ever seen. Give it some thought will you? Modeling could be something you'll be really good at. I certainly want to see more! Can we do a photo shoot or something when we get back to New York? I can already imagine you in some of the new clothes I'm designing for fashion week next year."

Draco stopped in his tracks and then grinned. "Sure. I'd love to. We can talk about it later though, let's bag these clothes and keep shopping. You wanted to go to the Chemist right? Do you want to stop at any other stores? I'd actually like to go get some dinner too before we leave."

Harry laughed and nodded.

They had the clothes wrapped up for them and then, gathering up the bags they realised they were going to have a bit of a problem.

"I can't force you to carry everything Draco!"

"You're not forcing me to do anything, but you're right. The bags are going to get heavy really quickly and we still have more places to go. Hmmm..."

He turned to the sales clerk. "Do you deliver packages to patron's hotels?"

"Yes sir. We can do that for you. It's not a usual service, but for you of course!"

"Harry, we're going to need to stay at a hotel tonight anyways. Do you have any preferences? I can make some calls and get us a room."

"Hmm, let me give you the information from our cancelled reservation. Just give my name to the person who answers and they'll take care of everything."

"Can do."

Harry pulled out his cell phone and handed it over to the blonde.

He heard a very quiet "Thank you for calling The Savoy, how may I help you?" and turned back towards the store manager.

"I love what you've done with the store. Thank you. After Draco is done getting our reservation set up will you please have the bags sent over to the hotel for us?"

"Yes sir. Of course."

"We'll ask the manager over at Armani to bring the clothes we ordered here when they finish tailoring them. You can just have everything taken to the hotel after that."

* * *

The late afternoon shopping and the arnica had been exactly what Harry needed to feel better. Dinner had been wonderful, and for the first time since they'd met, Draco paid. He'd decided that if this relationship was going to be real, he'd need to cancel the contract between them and return the money he'd been paid for the service. Harry accepted the end of the contract but refused the money. Draco had come with him as a job and he deserved to keep what he'd earned over the last few days. Draco gave in and just chuckled.

"All right, you win. But you have no say on how I spend the money right? Well, you're just going to have to let your credit card go on vacation for a while because I'm covering dinner and the hotel tonight at the very least. You can start paying for things again tomorrow but we're going to be handling things equally from here on."

Harry had tried to protest but Draco kissed him and kept repeating the kiss until Harry caught on that his boyfriend wasn't going to let him speak. He also caught on that he'd receive kisses every time he tried. That led to Harry purposefully making noises of protest just to get Draco to kiss him. The waitress and other diners though they were adorable.

Now they were checking into the Savoy. The manager had bent over backwards to help them and had assigned them a large suite so that the bodyguards could have a room as well. Weasley and Longbottom had said their goodnight's and been replaced by two new guards that would be spending the night. The bags from their shopping spree were laid out around the sitting room and a nice basket of snacks and wine was on the table.

They put their purchases away quickly and Harry collapsed onto the bed with a large grin. Draco got a gleam in his eye while he watched Harry try to get comfortable. He smiled to himself and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

"We never got to finish what we started at the hospital, Harry. I owe your bruises a few kisses." Harry chuckled and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath in to center himself.

"Hey, can I be really selfish for a little while?"

"Of course you can." Draco said leaning back and turning on his side.

"Can I want you? Can I want you right now?" Draco smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely. How do you want me though?"

"I want you just as you are. I want you to want me too." Draco grinned and leaned over to kiss Harry. Harry responded and opened his mouth to let the gentle tongue in and slowly moved his own tongue to meet Draco's. Harry wrapped one arm around Draco and pulled him a little closer. Draco shifted until he was leaning his torso over Harry's. The kiss broke and Harry lay panting beneath Draco.

"I want… all of you. Please Draco." Draco nodded and smiled again kissing Harry. They kissed a while longer before Draco motioned for Harry to move a little further up the bed. Harry shimmied up the mattress and winced slightly holding the painful bruise on his side. Draco gave him a sympathetic look and crawled up the bed straddling Harry's legs. He reached down and slowly opened the buttons of Harry's shirt from the bottom upwards. When Draco reached the top he leaned in and kissed Harry again before sweeping his hands across Harry's chest and moving the shirt out of the way. Draco looked down at the angry black and purple bruises and leaned down to let his lips brush them lightly. Harry hissed as he tensed his stomach muscles instinctively. He kissed the bruises again and looked at the other man.

"I love your body Harry. I really do." Draco didn't give him the chance to speak as he leaned down and kissed Harry hard, eliciting a moan from the younger man. Draco didn't know how it happened but he managed to get Harry's top off and then threw his own away. Harry rested his hands on Draco's waist before gently brushing them up Draco's front, fiddling lightly and gently with the white blonde hair he found there.

"I don't have that. I'm really jealous." Harry admitted looking up at Draco who laughed lightly and kissed Harry's bare, hairless chest.

"You don't need it, you look wonderful as you are." Harry hummed and Draco slowly started undoing Harry's belt. Harry wriggled nervously on the bed and Draco leaned down and kissed him gently ever mindful of Harry's bruises. "Trust me."

"I do." Draco grinned.

* * *

They lay relaxing on the bed still breathing heavily with their eyes staring up at the ceiling. Harry had one thigh over Draco's waist and Draco had his arm wrapped around Harry. Both of their faces were flushed and their lips were curled into soft smiles.

"Hmm." Harry hummed contentedly. Draco gave a laugh but hummed in reply and tightened his grip. Harry let his head rest on Draco's chest and turned his gaze from the ceiling to look at the blonde hair on his lover's chest. Sighing with a smile, Harry let his hand caress the hair and twist it occasionally.

"We need to go to sleep Harry."

"Mm." Harry agreed, making Draco smile to himself and shake his head slightly. Tenderly he raised a hand and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" Draco asked still stroking Harry's hair. He felt Harry shrug.

"So long as you're my pillow I don't care."

"Hmm. And what if I want you as my pillow eh?"

"Tomorrow. Now it's my turn." Draco really did laugh then and Harry smiled against his chest. Draco tugged Harry up so they lay facing each other on their sides with one of Harry's legs still over Draco's.

"Sleep now. We have a wedding to go to tomorrow afternoon and a lot of planning to do beforehand. Revenge is going to be sweet." Harry smiled a sad sort of smile and leaned in to give Draco a brief kiss. Draco watched as Harry slowly let his eyelids droop and fall asleep. Not long afterwards Draco followed his lover to the land of Morpheus.

* * *

The following morning the pair woke up around seven, got out of bed, brushed their teeth and then Draco managed to persuade Harry to share his shower. When they both emerged from the bathroom they had red cheeks and smiles, Draco's more of a grin.

They were surprised when the phone rang. It was the Commissioner. He'd decided that because of the situation, he would be assigning four guards to Harry and Draco at the Wedding just in case. Longbottom and Weasley would be going in plain-clothes to act as backup while Crabbe and Goyle would be meeting them, in uniform, just outside the church. Thanking the man, the two grinned at each other and smirked. They ordered up room service and got down to some real planning. Yes, revenge would be sweet.

"Ok Harry, I know this is going to be difficult, but can you tell me about your childhood? We can set up the voice to text recorder on your tablet and have it transcribe things so you don't have to go over events too many times. Then you should tell me about any other dirty little secrets you're privy to. Anything that they don't want the world to know."

"Yeah. Yeah. I can do this. Let's do this. We can edit the document when we're done and just hand it out to reporters to have a field day with. The police won't be able to do anything about my past at this point, but maybe some of the other things Vernon has done will come back to bite him in the ass."

Harry brought up the correct program, did a few tests and grabbed onto Draco's hand. He would need the support.

As he recounted the horrors of his past he felt lighter and lighter, like a weight he'd been carrying was lifting off his shoulders with every word he spoke. Talking with the psychiatrist had helped, but this was something completely different.

"I told you before that I was the cook and maid right? Well, being the maid allows for a certain level of invisibility. When I was working around the house, the others generally ignored me and just carried on with their days. Occasionally I would overhear Vernon on the phone with people. Most conversations were regular and legal, but every once in a while I would catch the end of a conversation on how to hide a second accounting book from the government. I will freely admit, to you and the press, that I don't have any proof of Vernon's back-room dealings, but I do know that if the right people were to look, they would find a lot of damning evidence. I also know that a company is threatening to file a suit against Grunnings for product patent infringement and he's trying to pay them off. I overheard him talking with one of his VP's at the bachelor party. Not to mention his huge anger management issue. Did you know he was arrested a few years ago for going off on an employee?"

"Dudley is also in a bit of trouble at the moment. You know how he's being groomed to take over the company in a few years? Well Dear old Uncle Vernon decided he was ready to be a Vice President earlier this year and started assigning him higher profile clients. Well, at the country club I found out that he was in trouble for not divulging relevant info upon which a huge decision was made. It's grounds for fraud in a suit and the client saw him playing tennis instead of fixing the problem. If the CEO's son is found guilty of fraud the company is going to take a huge hit. The fact that he was arrested for indecent exposure and drug use while in University will hurt as well. That was covered up fairly quickly, but I heard about it from Tommy."

"Aunt Petunia, while being an utter bitch, hasn't done anything illegal, save for child abuse, to my knowledge. What she is, is a gambler and an alcoholic. She started drinking long before Dudley was born and hasn't stopped. Her gambling started around the same time and honestly, I can't believe how lucky she is. She's one of the only gambler's I've ever met to not piss the family fortune away. Vernon knows about her little problem and sets aside a monthly stipend for her use. She actually makes money occasionally. Most of her social circle doesn't know however. She prefers going to places where she won't be recognized for her gambling and I think it would really shock her friends to find out what she's been doing in her free time.

"What about Tommy and Rose? Do you know about any of their secrets?"

"I'm not sure I should talk about Tommy and Rose. They're my blood siblings. I know they're bullies and horrible people, but still..."

"I'm not going to force you, but take a minute and think about it. You're already burning bridges with the Dursley's do you really want to protect those two?"

Harry looked out the window and thought.

"Tommy should have protected me and been my big brother. Instead he chose to participate in the bullying and abuse that the others heaped on me. That's probably enough for people to start looking at him in a bit of a different light." He sighed. "Rose on the other hand... I think she might be a sadist or a psychopath or something. The way she treats me and then goes on to treat the other people around her? It just doesn't make sense. She has so many friends; just look at the size of her wedding party and the guest list! But she really lets her cruel side out to play when I enter the equation. Her two faces are really pronounced. If we could catch her in a moment of cruelty that would be the best. Let people see her for who she really is. If we can set her off at the wedding, there will be tonnes of cameras rolling too."

"I'm sure there are other things that all of them would want to keep locked behind steel doors, but I'll let the reporters do the digging. I don't really want to have to think about them ever again after this is over."

Harry squeezed the hand he was still holding. "Is that enough? I don't think I can talk anymore. I need some water and we should eat that delicious smelling breakfast waiting for us in the other room. We should probably check on the bodyguards too. See if they need anything." He stopped and before letting go he grimaced a bit. "You know, even though I really want this to happen, none of it will actually be set in motion if my family behaves today. If they just spend the afternoon and evening dancing and partying, we won't have a public reason to use any of the information we've put together."

"That's true, but do you really think, from their history, that they'll be able to resist having some kind of go at you?"

"No... probably not. Well, let's just take things in stride and see how they go. It will be an interesting event either way."

While Harry had been talking the guards had finished eating their own breakfasts and were reading in the other room. They would be switching out with Longbottom and Weasley around nine.

"Let's eat and then go through this and turn it into something that reads like a press release with relevant bullet points and enough teasing hints of misbehavior that the reporters won't be able to resist digging farther."

It took them until just before lunch to make sure that the document was going to do everything they wanted it to do. They'd asked Ron and Neville to read it over and make any suggestions that would improve things and both Draco and Harry had gone over it with a fine tooth comb. After the two officers had arrived that morning, they had requested that they be called by their first names.

As they ordered up some lunch, Harry asked Ron and Neville to join them.

Ron just couldn't hold in something that had been running through his head since he met the pair. "William, or rather, Harry? How long have you two been together? How did you meet? I hate to admit it, but my sister is in your fan club here in England and she never shuts up about you. Gin is a bit obsessive. I hadn't heard from her that you were dating anyone so I'm just surprised."

They looked at each other and made a decision but Draco was the one who spoke.

"Harry was my last client as an Escort. I'm leaving the business but he found me online and hired me to come to the wedding with him."

"Oh! Ok then, that's cool. You should really put something about that in the press release though. Having your relationship come out to the public is inevitable, but you can control the way it's talked about. If you paint Draco in the right light, no one will even blink at his past. It's better in the long run right? Not having skeletons in your closet? No one can use the information against you then."

"I hadn't thought about it that way. Ok. Let's work that into the document after we eat."

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time for them to dress for the Wedding. They opened up their wardrobe and pulled out the crisp, pressed Armani suits that they were going to wear. After putting them on they stood in front of the full length mirror and made sure that everything was perfect.

As they were walking out the door, Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Are you ready for this? We could always go back to the other room and I could strip you out of that fine suit you have on. Your birthday suit is even better."

When Harry just cracked up, Draco knew he'd succeeded in breaking Harry out of the mood he was threatening to fall into. He smirked.

"Oh... My... Where did you hear that one? It was terrible! I can't believe you actually just said that!" Tears of mirth started to fall, but he took a few deep breaths and... nope. He cracked up again. "Ow, Ow, Ow. Hurting. Laughing hurts. Ow, but I needed that!"

Both smiling, they joined the bodyguards in the hallway and headed downstairs.

As Harry and Draco climbed into their sports car, Ron and Neville got into their cruiser. They would be going separate ways from here and only acknowledge each other when necessary.

"Well, we're all set. We have some bodyguards for you and two top reporters happy to write down the events of the day. They've spread the word and there will be even more members of the press present at the reception. We have printouts of our statements and an email ready to send out later tonight. I think you are safe from your family and they are all about to have a very large wake up call to just how influential, rich and loved you actually are."

"Hmm." The hummed agreement was weaker than normal so Draco resorted to desperate measures to get Harry to lighten up. Draco placed a soft kiss on Harry's neck and Harry immediately stiffened and yelped slightly. Draco smirked against Harry's neck and delivered a harder kiss to the tanned soft skin before licking and nibbling. It had the desired effect, Harry relaxed incredibly and moaned.

"Draco…" Harry moaned out trying to get the blonde to stop before they both messed up their clothing.

"Shh." Draco turned Harry around to face him and claimed the raven haired man's lips. The heated kiss drew all Harry's thoughts firmly away from his family.

"Ok... Ok. No, wait... Yes, right there. No, we don't have time for this. Buckle in and let me get the car started. We have to go."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the fifth installment of this story :). I'd love to read any reviews you leave for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Before the couple knew it they had pulled into the church parking lot. Harry had been able to gain control of his emotions and was actually relaxed and smiling. Draco turned to him and grabbed onto his hand.

"You can do this Harry. Stay positive and enjoy the fallout that is inevitably coming. If something happens and you start to regress, I'll snap you out of it. I've got your back."

"Thanks." Harry replied trying his best to hide his smile. Draco merely smirked again and climbed out of the car as Harry handed the keys over to the valet hired specially for the event. They walked up the path to the church gates where two very large bulky men were waiting beside another man and a woman who were carrying cameras and notepads.

"Good morning Ms. Skeeter, Mr. Lovegood. Hello PC Crabbe, PC Goyle." Harry greeted with handshakes and smiles all around.

"Good to meet you again Harry."

"Looking as good as ever Mister Potter." They all greeted.

"Might I introduce my…" Harry paused for a moment and caught Draco's gaze. Draco flicked his eyes from Gregory Goyle and smiled at Harry. Harry felt some more tension leave him. "My lover. Draco Malfoy, this is Ms. Rita Skeeter journalist extraordinaire from The Prophet. Mr. Richard Lovegood is the proud owner of the Quibbler. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are officers from the local police station that I've known since we were children. They share my dislike of the Dursley's and the rest of my family. They were classmates of Dudley and Tommy and let's just say they weren't always the size they are now and leave it at that."

They shrugged in agreement.

"Nice to meet you Draco."

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Malfoy."

"Lover you said Harry? Well, I can't wait to hear how you found him. He's gorgeous." Harry flushed at Rita Skeeter's words and Draco smirked wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. He gave the woman a smile.

"All in good time Ms. Skeeter, all in good time."

"Yes, yes." Rita waved dismissively and moved the glasses that were perched on her nose. "Still, I must say I am intrigued. This story will have the front pages of both our newspapers by tomorrow I am sure, and it will probably be a long term subject too. I mean who knew that the Dursley's were hiding such horrible secrets? We do adore our juicy stories."

"Well. Ahem." Richard coughed slightly. "Perhaps we had better head inside? Time is speeding by and the wedding is due to start soon."

"Oh yes, quite." Rita agreed. Richard smiled at her and offered his arm.

"Well then Ms. Skeeter, perhaps I could have the honour of escorting you in?"

"Oh of course my dear. No-one can make an entrance quite like we can. Come along dearies." Harry shook his head and Draco smiled in amusement as the pair of journalists walked down the path towards the church arm in arm. He chuckled as he watched Rita use her free arm to exaggerate whatever story she was telling the other reporter.

* * *

As they entered the lobby of the church, random bridesmaid number one, the girl who'd tried to steal Draco for a dance the day before, came over to see how Harry was doing. Everyone who'd been at the dance school had heard the commotion but hadn't been told what had happened exactly. When the two had disappeared some had grown concerned and when they hadn't joined the rehearsal dinner the evening before, they'd started asking questions. Vernon and Petunia had just brushed their concerns off, but Rose had said that he'd fallen and hit his head, resulting in a trip to the hospital.

Harry just mentally groaned and then, after putting on his most neutral face, told the woman and the other guests eavesdropping on the conversation exactly what had happened. Every sordid detail.

As he was finishing his story, the quartet of musicians hired for the event began playing and the ushers started seating guests. When it was Harry and Draco's turn to enter, Harry couldn't help but be a little bit impressed.

The chapel was lit with hundreds of candles; their flames casting moving shadows on the guests that were occupying the pews and waiting impatiently for the ceremony to begin. The bouquets that the ladies had made the previous week decorated the ends of the pews while the quartet played soft classical music in the background. The music was low, almost inaudible over the hushed conversations of the waiting guests.

Harry watched as Cedric walked to the end of the aisle to wait by the minister for the rest of the wedding party to join him.

Suddenly the music changed from the soft classical music that had been playing to something else at a much louder volume signaling the true start of the ceremony. The guests fell silent as they turned toward the door to stare at the end of the aisle, eager to see the parade of beautiful people join the groom and minister.

Cedric's best man walked through the door with Rose's maid of honour on his arm. Harry approved of her choice in dress. All too often bridesmaids were stuck with the most hideous of gowns, but she wore a long, elegant sapphire piece that was extremely flattering. The bottom of the dress fell past her ankles and rested just above the floor without touching it as if it had been made just for her. The sleek lines of the dress clung to her slender pixie-like frame, accenting her small waist and hips.

The moment the first couple had reached the halfway-point, a second pair began to walk down the aisle. This bridesmaid also had her arm locked with a groomsman. Her gown was cut differently than the maid of honour's. It was in a classic a-line style with shimmering sequins. Her long caramel hair was styled in a half up-half down do. The sparkly clip that held her hair up helped draw the eye to the beautiful curls flowing down her bare back.

A third, fourth and fifth pair of groomsmen and bridesmaids made their way down aisle before the music grew louder yet again and the doors swung open again with an effect of grandeur that made Harry mentally roll his eyes. The quartet began to play the wedding march and Rose and Vernon stepped through the doors.

He had to admit that the bride looked wonderful. Her red hair was up in an elegant knot with a few stubborn tendrils framing her face, beautiful under the brilliant white veil. She held her head high and proud as she slowly walked down the aisle towards the altar.

Harry found himself studying the dress. The bride was wearing a pure white wedding gown with a full skirt that pulled away from her slender frame and a train that was just over four feet long. The gown was backless and sleeveless while the bodice hugged her slender waist and full chest tightly to emphasize her shapely figure. It was one of his designs, one he'd done a few years ago and sold to an international wedding company. He actually liked the dress even if it was his sister wearing it.

Harry kept watching as they slowly made their way down the aisle but had to grip Draco's hand when the Minister began speaking.

"Who gives Rose Potter away?" the minister asked in an authoritative voice.

"I give Rose Potter away," Vernon replied as he let go of her arm and placed her slender hand in Cedric's as she stepped up to face him.

Vernon discreetly took the empty seat in the front row of the pews.

Harry sighed quietly. Draco disrupted him from his thoughts by looping his arm across the back of the bench they were sitting on, brushing his back and shoulders as he did so. Harry looked over at his boyfriend and tried to smile, but he could tell the other man saw right through him.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Harry?"

Harry turned his head and moved closer so he could speak directly into his ear. "Is it sad that I'd rather be anywhere else than at my sister's wedding?"

Draco just started tracing small patterns on his back as they both tuned back into what the minister was saying.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two people in holy matrimony…"

"Now Cedric please repeat after me: I, Cedric Diggory, take you, Rose Potter, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," the minister instructed.

"I, Cedric Diggory, take you, Rose Potter, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," Cedric recited smoothly, not tearing his eyes away from Rose.

Grinning, he slid the absolutely gorgeous ring onto the bride's finger.

"Rose, please repeat after me: I, Rose Potter, take you, Cedric Diggory, to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Rose smiled softly before she echoed the minister. "I, Rose Potter, take you, Cedric Diggory, to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

She smiled again as she slid the matching ring onto Cedric's hand.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cedric leaned forward and brushed his lips against her smooth lips. The contact was brief and left him craving more. She grinned at him as the couple turned to face their guests.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cedric Diggory."

The newly wedded couple walked back down the aisle, followed by the wedding party, Vernon and Petunia. The whole group exited the chapel and headed into the beautiful hall that had been set up for the reception.

* * *

The wedding reception was in full swing by the time Draco, Harry, his reporters and bodyguards entered. They'd taken a few minutes to give an interview and had been approached by a few other reporters as well. While they hadn't taken the time to speak with them yet, Harry had promised an interview later in the evening or the next day. He definitely promised to send on the press release as soon as the wedding was over.

Rita and Richard went to get a few words from the happy couple for another of their articles and also lots of pictures.

It was another ten minutes before Rose grandly entered the reception hall. She had slipped upstairs to change into a different dress for the party. It was also white, but it was a beautiful knee length piece that fluttered around her when she moved. It was made for dancing in and Cedric knew it. As soon as she entered, he bowed gracefully and offered his hand. She took it and the two moved out onto the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

When the song ended other couples began moving onto dance floor. The quartet had started a waltz and it looked to Harry like Rita had managed to persuade Richard to dance with her.

"Harry?" Draco whispered after a few minutes of watching all the pairs dancing and smiling at the way Rita and Richard were dancing closely but obviously having an argument over something or another.

"Hmm?" Harry asked looking at the blonde with a gentle smile.

"Dance with me?" Draco said holding out his hand. Harry stared at the hand briefly before slipping his hand inside it and allowing Draco to steer them onto the dance floor. Draco put one hand on Harry's lower back they began to move. They floated around the dance floor, weaving in between the other dancers as they moved. They were hands down the best dancers on the floor and they were being noticed for it. Cameras had turned their way and people were stopping to watch.

They danced for a full three songs before Harry nodded at Draco. It was time.

As they made their way off the dance floor the couple was stopped a number of times. Some guests asked after Harry's health and others wanted to congratulate them on their dancing prowess. Many many eyes were on them when they finally walked up to the happy couple.

Harry stuck out his hand. "Congratulations Rose. Cedric, welcome to the family."

Rose glared and moved to block the views of as many people as possible. She slapped Harry's hand away from her husband's and hissed. "Family? What family? What are you doing here Harry? Didn't you take the hint yesterday that you aren't wanted? Or are you such a glutton for punishment that you'll come back like a little bitch even after Uncle Vernon put you in the hospital? It's time for you and your date to leave."

Draco grasped the hand that had been slapped and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, sister dear, we had the invites so we thought we'd use them. Besides, I couldn't exactly miss my big sister's wedding now could I? It would have been a waste of time and money to have come to England all for nothing. I'm a very busy man after all. My time is precious."

Petunia made her way over to the four and just couldn't resist adding in her two cents.

"You brat. We don't want your presence ruining Rose's wedding! Leave. Just leave now and never come back. We never want to see your lying face again. How people can think that you of all people are a multi billionaire and a success I'll never know. You're just a lazy, unmotivated little freak. Unloved and unwanted by everyone."

"I'm sorry to disabuse you of something you're so set on believing, but Harry and I are happily dating and I want him very much. His fans and clients all love him as do his friends and employees. He's even become popular with your guests," he said turning to face Rose. "A lot of them have been worried about him since they heard that Vernon hurt him badly enough that he had to go to the hospital."

"You're lying. Nobody knows about that," she hissed. "I told everyone he fell."

"You might have told them that but the police and other witnesses all know what really happened. As of just before the wedding, the guests know too." Draco smirked.

"BOY! You've been spreading stories about me? What have I told you about that? When I get my hands on you..." Vernon started growling. Harry ignored his Uncle and looked at Rose again. The action so enraged Vernon that his fists began clenching and his face turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"I liked your dress. You bought it from Madam Malkin's Wedding Designs didn't you?"

"Yes. How did you know? You stalking me freak?"

"No, I wouldn't want to stalk you if you were the last person on Earth! What a horrible thought. No, I know you bought it from Madam Malkin's because I sold the design to the Madam herself a few years ago. Netted myself quite a lot of money for it too. Sold a few others to her as well before I decided I wanted to focus on other types of fashion."

"Stop lying! You're just a useless employee at Jameson Inc., not Jameson himself!"

"Oh no my darling Rose, I'm afraid he isn't lying. Harry here really does go by the alias William Jameson over in America and his clothes are to DIE for. Multi billionaire I believe too. It's really rather a shame he's so stuck on Mr. Malfoy here, I'm sure most of the American population, and quite a few others, want him just because he's so famous. I mean he was hardly more than a boy when he set up his business and now he's an extremely famous designer who is just going to go to better places in the future. Aren't I right Harry?" Rita said fluttering her long eyelashes at Harry. Harry gave her a large relieved smile.

"That you are Ms. Skeeter, that you are."

"Oh call me Rita dear. I just overheard your little argument and thought I'd investigate, with Mr. Lovegood of course." Rita reached her arm behind her and grabbed the man, tugging him roughly forwards. Vernon, who'd gone purple in the face now, looked ready to shout the roof off but Rita spoke again before he had the chance. She'd drawn out a notepad and biro and was taking notes.

"So tell me, did you really not know that William Jameson is your brother?"

"Well no we-"

"So why do you think he never told you?"

"Because he's a liar."

"He's a freak." Rita stared hard at Vernon and Petunia before standing a little straighter.

"Let's explore that shall we?" Vernon was about to bellow when Rita cut him off again. "Harry was the only one to survive that dreadful car crash. Is that why you call him a freak?"

"Yes, he should have died. My sister should be alive, not him." Petunia yelled in her high pitched voice.

"And he's gay. A disgusting gay whore!" Rita and Richard raised an eyebrow at this.

"Mrs. Dursley, how can you consider your nephew a, and I quote, "disgusting gay whore," when your own son is not only gay but is raising his illegitimate son with his boyfriend in your home?"

"Don't bring Dudley into this. He's different than the freak. He has a good job and he's a good hardworking boy. Harry," she spat, "has spent his entire life doing his level best to use his sexuality against us. What little boy actually likes cooking? Cleaning? Doing housework? MAKING CLOTHES? He's a FREAK, a freak of nature. A complete and utter freakish WHORE."

Rose cut in "he's weak, he's always been weak and he'll always be weak. Stupid Whore. He has no spine and he ruins everything he touches!"

Dudley had finally had enough and stepped in. "Harry and I are nothing alike. I, at least, _like_ women. I may be with a man now, but I've provided an heir for the family. My boy may not have a female mother around now, but he does have two parental figures and lots of other family around! Harry really is just a freak and a whore who lets people walk all over him." Tommy, standing next to Dudley, just nodded.

Petunia stepped in again "Dudley is a great dad, just like Vernon was to him. Harry is the complete opposite. A useless layabout. A whore!"

"Really? I thought whores slept with people for money? I know for a fact that Harry employs a vastly different method to make his living..."

"That... That... That... BOY is RUDE, OBNOXIOUS AND A FREAK! HE DOESN'T DESERVE ALL THE THINGS WE'VE DONE FOR HIM! WE CLOTHED HIM, WE FED HIM, WE KEPT A ROOF OVER HIS HEAD! HE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL TO US, NOT LYING TO US!"

Harry turned on his poor excuse for a family. "Excuse me? You fed me? When was that Uncle? You didn't feed me Uncle; _I_ fed _you._ You _forced_ me to cook, to clean. I did everything in that house that a team of twenty servants is doing today. You _forced_ me into the roles of cook, maid _and_ butler. I didn't want to do any of that! You wouldn't buy me new clothes so I had to improvise! If I didn't let you push me around you all punished me or treated me even worse than before. I'm not weak. I'm a _survivor!_ I didn't have time for school work because of you and I barely had time for track and playing my violin. I almost didn't survive living at your house Uncle. You know very well that your cumulative behavior pushed me to attempt suicide twice before I hit sixteen! And as for a roof over my head, you only just did that! Locking me away in the attic where it's freezing cold in winter and so hot the wood almost burns you in the summer? You're all hypocrites of the worst kind and you can't even come up with good reasons for doing what you did to me! You're just broken records spitting vitriol and hate. Sad and pitiful broken records. You're not even homophobic! You accept Dudley and Piers into your home without a negative word. You weren't even rude to Draco other than to make him stay with me in the attic and try to turn him against me! No. No Uncle, I have nothing to be grateful to you for Uncle except that living with you gave me the determination to get away from you and start my own life away from this so called family!" Harry spat out the last word like it was poison in his mouth. "

"Why you little!" Vernon stepped forwards and raised his fist. Harry was just preparing to dodge when there was a loud grunt. He looked up and saw Crabbe and Goyle holding Vernon back. He'd momentarily forgotten about his bodyguards.

"Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest for aggravated assault on Mr. Harry Potter aka Mr. William Jameson on 24 June of this year and the attempted assault of the same on 25 June. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." Now SHUT UP Dursley."

"Thank you Greg, Vincent." Draco smiled pulling Harry to him and into a firm embrace. He glanced over at Rita who was scribbling furiously in her note pad. Harry hid his face in Draco's shoulder and gripped the blonde's back. Ron and Neville came up alongside the couple as the two PC's handcuffed the blustering man and frog-marched him down the center of the room, straight through the throng of gaping guests and out the door.

"I hate you Harry! You've ruined my wedding! You always ruin everything!" Draco glared at Rose.

"How DARE you? All Harry has ever done to you is be your brother. All he did just now was come up to wish you congratulations! You've brought this all down on yourself with your bad behavior. You couldn't even put aside your hate and enjoy your wedding day in peace. Ever since we arrived here you've been belittling Harry, insulting him and trying to turn me against him. I'm so glad that I'm not gullible enough to fall for your lies and manipulations." He grasped Harry even tighter.

"I've learned lots of things about you and this horrible family. I know all about the abuse Harry suffered, I know all about Blaise and how you slept with him and how he left Harry. I even know all about Harry's suicide attempts. How can you possibly say that he ruined your lives when he's the one who nearly died twice? Harry is lucky to have survived your care and I know full well that if you were my sister and you did this to me I wouldn't hesitate to make you suffer. Ms. Skeeter, Mr. Lovegood, I hope you are getting all of this down because I doubt we'll be having much of an interview after the party."

"Oh we've got it all down and any parts we've missed I'm sure we can get from the voice recorders later. Or other sources, I mean there are over a hundred guests here at the moment and they all seem to have camera's pointed in this direction at the moment. Not to mention the other reporters and the fact that Dursley's have servants now. I'm sure we won't need push too hard to make them spill."

"Very good. Well if you'd excuse me everyone. I'm going to take Harry away from this hell hole. I'm sure he won't miss you. And good luck with your marriage to Rose, Cedric. If you ever want to divorce the bitch just give Harry a call and I'm sure he'll help you. After all, I'm sure you didn't know all about Rose's behaviour in the past. Good day and congratulations from me as well."

Draco stalked out of the wedding reception with one arm around Harry. He piled the raven haired young man into the passenger seat of the borrowed sports car and took off. He knew now would be the best time for them to get their belongings from the Estate. Harry fell asleep against the window while they drove, excited/sad that things had gone as they had hoped but emotionally drained.

Draco was sure they'd have to meet up with Rita and Richard tomorrow but that shouldn't be a problem. After a good... massage and a peaceful night's sleep Harry should be able to face anything they could dream to throw at him.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but grin. April in Sydney was gorgeous. The day had hit a lovely twenty three degrees and he hadn't been able to resist the beach now that he had some free time. Last night had been the final show of this season's international fashion week series. He'd done something a bit crazy and had introduced a completely new collection to his line. It had totally been worth it. He'd been working on the designs ever since he and Draco had seen the Crown Jewels last year and wow. The finished clothing had turned out even better than he'd imagined. Even the memory of his top model walking the catwalk in that last piece made him mentally drool. Draco had been breathtaking and he almost hadn't made it back to the hotel room before jumping him.

Yes, last night had been a great night and now they all had an entire week to just enjoy Australia. He wanted to see a kangaroo. Maybe tomorrow... Hmm.

Laid out on a towel on the beautiful white sand, Harry watched the clouds roll by. He thought about how crazy and wonderful his life had become since the wedding.

A few days after they'd returned to New York, Harry had dragged Draco to Jameson Inc. and into the wardrobe room. He'd decked the two of them out and surprised him with a joint photo shoot that had ended up gracing the pages of Men's Vogue later that month. He, and the entire fashion world, had been so impressed with the resulting photographs that he'd automatically hired Draco on as his company's male spokesmodel. Draco had quit his job at the gym and started devoting all of his time to Harry and Jameson's.

In November, Harry had asked Draco to move in with him and that had sparked another round of media attention. The press had been all over them since last June. Right after they got back they'd been invited onto talk shows, radio shows and given a number of interviews to reporters. He'd even been approached about a book and movie deal that he was actually seriously considering.

By the end of June, the entire world had been informed of William Jameson's true identity and the reason he'd created the second identity for himself. They'd gone so far as to interview his psychiatrist. She'd called him about the reporters early on and he'd given his ok.

Harry's relationship with Draco had been a huge deal to fans and the media alike. When he'd received a supportive fan-mail letter from a name he actually recognized, Ginny Weasley, he'd cracked up and sent her a reply. He'd really liked Ron and was happy to open the lines of communication again.

Harry was so glad that they had been able to control the information stream and Draco was, at this point, just as accepted and loved as Harry was. That first video of Draco giving a fashion show at Harrods had gone viral and his photo spreads were eagerly awaited by the fans and media alike. Harry was planning on featuring him in their summer calendar this year for sure. They'd probably sell out in less than a minute. Crazy.

Nine months, it had been nine months now and their relationship was stronger than it had ever been. They balanced each other well and thoroughly enjoyed spending time together.

If Draco hadn't been around for the start of the paparazzi hunt Harry wasn't sure how he would have reacted. To Harry's chagrin and Draco's amusement, the paparazzi had started following them around, basically everywhere they went. It shouldn't have taken him by surprise that the paparazzi had finally deemed him _interesting._ He really really really missed his days of anonymity. They'd ended up having to hire real bodyguards just so they could go out without being swarmed.

The world-wide-press wasn't just reporting on him and Draco. They were also thoroughly enjoying dragging his so-called family and other tormentors through the mud as well. It had gotten so bad for Blaise Zabini that he'd finally broken and called Harry to apologize. Well, to apologize and ask Harry to get the press to leave him alone. Harry had rightfully told him that his apology wasn't accepted but that he'd do what he could about the reporters... Which was basically nothing. He couldn't get them to stop calling him either. He might have had an evil grin on at the time but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Vernon, well, he'd been arrested the day of the wedding but had gone on to bribe his way out of the charges. It was probably the worst thing he could have done for himself as it opened up a line of questions that he really didn't want the police trying to answer. When he'd successfully blocked them, a bunch of reporters had taken on the challenge and from the look of things, he was well on his way to getting arrested on much more serious criminal charges in the near future.

Petunia had been taken in for questioning a number of times in the previous months and had increased her drinking exponentially. The articles had basically ruined her social life by this point and it had taken a fatal blow the previous month when someone at the police station had leaked Vernon and her interview tapes to the BBC. They had not been flattering in the least. Their client base was leaving them for less controversial companies and their friends didn't want anything to do with child abusers.

Rose had also taken a huge hit. The video of her going off on Harry for no apparent reason had gone viral within her social circle and with the truth of her nature finally being revealed, she was being actively shunned. Harry was shocked that Cedric had chosen to stay with her through everything... He certainly wouldn't have wanted to stay married to someone like her, but to each their own. Hopefully Cedric would come to his senses soon, but Harry wasn't going to hold his breath.

Tommy and Dudley were suffering for their parts in the abuse as well. Tommy was having trouble getting away from reports of his bad behavior and Dudley was taking massive hits as the press dug into his work history and past. Dudley's son's name had been kept out of the news completely. Yet again surprising Harry, their respective partners, Sarah and Piers had decided to stay with them. The Dursley/Potter's seemed to attract like-minded people. It was a real shame. Or not? He'd found Draco after all.

He didn't want to spoil his musings by focusing on _them_ anymore. They could all rot for all he was going to care now. He'd think about Draco. Yes. Draco. Mmm.

Life had been falling into a routine for them when, around the same time Harry asked Draco to move in with him, the man decided to apply for the position of Head of the Modelling Division of Jameson Inc. Harry had jumped at the chance to hand over those responsibilities to someone he trusted and Draco had been proving his worth ever since. The previous evening had be the culmination of months of hard work and things really couldn't have gone better. He couldn't wait to do it again.

Very few things could actually improve his mood at the moment he was in such a happy place.

"What are you thinking about that's making you grin like that?" Harry lifted his head to see Draco standing by his feet with his hands on his hips.

"Just thinking about you actually." Draco smiled and raised an eyebrow. Completely ignoring the paparazzi snapping photos of them to his left as Draco knelt down, straddling Harry's hips.

"And what about me?" Harry could feel himself blushing but smiled anyway.

"How much I love you." Draco's smile became a grin.

"I love you too."

Harry hummed in pleasure as Draco leaned down giving him a sound kiss. Harry put both his arms around Draco's neck and raised his legs slightly. Their bodies pressed flat against each other as he pulled Draco down on top of him. They kissed heatedly not worrying about the clicking of cameras until Harry noticed their aroused states. Pulling out of the kiss Harry caught his breath as Draco kissed his neck.

"Dray? Draco the cameras."

"Well I'm not stopping just for them." Harry squirmed.

"Never said you had to but… but can we go… in the… bloody hell. The sea Dray. Let's go into the sea."

"Oh fine." Draco stood up quickly and pulled Harry up with him. At a run, Draco pulled the shorter man after him and they ran straight into the rolling waves. They swam out to the little dock/island that the hotel had built and climbed aboard. There were lounge chairs and umbrellas for guests to use, but most important to the pair, there were low walls that provided them some privacy from the masses.

Forty minutes later Harry and Draco headed back in and as they walked towards their belongings Draco stopped and lifted Harry's hand. Looking directly at a camera Draco kissed Harry's wrist where Harry's scar was before turning the hand over to kiss the new ring on Harry's ring finger. Harry merely laughed and smiled brightly at the cameras offering them a small wave.

The headlines the next day read: 'The Man Who Lived and Loved.'

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the final installment of this story :). I'd love to read any reviews you leave for me.


End file.
